Blossoming love
by RCB Akari Sakura
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a new student in Alice Academy and befriends the feared loner Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan discovers more alices and trains to do missions. She becomes the 2nd best operative and they slowly fall in love and protect each other during missions.
1. Chapter 1: Mikan Sakura

**My first story... gakuen alice story... hope you like it!!**

**6 days ltr: ...Uh, I modified it a little...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mikan Sakura**

"Hmm… I wonder what this academy's life like. Since I enrolled last night, I only know a few things but I don't know what they mean. And what's a 'Single star' anyway?? My room's quite plain too." Mikan walked to a sakura tree to think. It wasn't time for lessons yet and she had not made any friends since she arrived at night.

-BANG- Mikan was flattened to the ground and unconcious.

"Huh?? Hey!! Are you okay?? I didn't see you there. _Must have passed out... Hmm?? I've never seen this girl before, who is she?? Well, better send her to the hospital..."_ Natsume woke up from his nap and jumped down from the tree. Apparently, he landed on Mikan and knocked her out.

-At the hospital-

_"W-Where am I? Ouch!! That hurts... what's with the headache? ...Oh yeah, something landed on me and I fainted. I wonder who brought me here. Oh no, what time is it?? Have I been unconcious for very long?? What about school!?"_ Mikan sat up on bed and looked around. She was completely clueless.

-Click- A boy about Mikan's age came in with a teacher. They were staring at Mikan.

"Are you feeling better? You've been sleeping for quite a while. I'm Narumi-sensei, your homeroom teacher. Oh, and this is Natsume Hyuuga, the guy who brought you here and one of your classmates. He'll be your partner from now on and will help you with things. Urm, I'll leave him to explain the details. Gotta go now, rest well!!" -Quickly Leaves-

"Urm, yeah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't see you there. Anyway, since I'm your partner... _unfortunately... _what do you want to know? Naru told me about you, so you can pretty much ask anything you want to know." Natsume didn't like having a partner but felt guilty so he agreed to be Mikan's partner. Narumi-sensei told Natsume all about Mikan (He somehow managed to get all that info).

"Urm, well, okay, but I'm not sure about what I need to know though. Why don't you tell me everything? I'm pretty clueless. Oh and thanks for bringing me to the hospital... urm, Natsume, right?" -Smiles- Mikan thought that she had made a new friend and was delighted.

"First of all..." He talked for a few minutes.

"...Okay, there's still stuff you need to know but for now... any questions?" Natsume finally finished that long explanation, he had never talked that long to anyone and he didn't like talking to girls. Usually people avoided him except during school events, where his alice was much desired. Mikan was new and didn't know Natsume, so she wasn't so freaked out to hear him talk or see him.

"Wow, that's a lot to remember. So Natsume, tell me about you!! Hehe, I'm interested to know more. Tell me, pleaasse!! -SMILES- Mikan was so happy to have a new friend and was naturally curious and excited.

-Surprised- No one was ever nice to Natsume from what he remembers, they always feared him... including those annoying girls from his fanclub. Mikan was the first person to smile at him. He wasn't used to it but found it amusing.

"_This girl's weird, although it's her second day here and hasn't attended any lessons yet, but she should've at least heard about me. She's kinda cute when she smiles... Hey!! What am I thinking...?! ..._I've already told you I'll tell you more another time. Tomorrow's your first day of lesson, since you were unconcious the whole morning. Also, I'm not that heavy, you know... how in the world did you pass out?! Anyway, hurry up and change out of those hospital clothes, I'll take you to your room since you don't know the way." Natsume was his usual cold self.

"O-Okayy"

-Next day in class-

"Good moorrrrnniiiiiiinngg class!!"

"Good morning Narumi-sensei!!" The class was exceptionally cheerful today. They actually greeted Narumi-sensei!

"Today we have a new student here at Alice Academy. I hope you'll welcome her. Her name is Mikan Sakura, she's started off with a rank of Single. She was supposed to start yesterday but there was a little accident on the way, hehe..."

"Good morning everyone, I'm Mikan Sakura!! -Bows- Nice to meet you all."

"Oh and her partner is... Natsume Hyuuga!! Mikan-chan, you can take the seat at the back with Natsume-kun, he'll be able to guide you easier."

-Walks to the back of the class- _"Hmm? Where's Natsume? Narumi-sensei said he sits here... so where is he?!"_

Suddenly... "H-HUUHHH!!" The whole class was talking and shouting. They were so loud that they shocked Mikan.

_"Wah... this class is so scary. Hehheh, they almost gave me a heart attack!!"_

"Narumi-sensei, did Natsume-kun actually agree to be her partner?? He doesn't like having a partner, let alone someone sitting next to him!!" Sumire was surprised and heart-broken. She, like the other fan-girls of Natsume, liked Natsume a lot even though she was also a little scared of him.

"Why yes, he did allow it. There is a reason for that. Why don't I leave it up to Natsume-kun to tell you guys. Knowing him, he might not like it if I told everyone. So why don't you all ask him once he comes to class?? _He skipping my lesson as usual, i see..._ And that is of course if anyone dares to..."

_"Why's everyone shocked?! Why wouldn't anyone dare to ask Natsume? Does Natsume really hate partners?? He seems so nice... slightly moody... but otherwise nice..._ Urm, excuse me, where is Natsume?? Why's everyone shocked and scared of him?" Mikan just had to ask someone, she called to the person sitting infront of her.

"Oh... well, I'd better not tell you, hehhe, I don't think Natsume-kun would like it, why don't you ask him? He should be somewhere quiet, he doesn't like crowds that much. By the way... Hi! I'm Yu Tobita, you can call me class rep... My alice is Illusion. How about you?"

"I have the Nullification alice, I heard it's rare... but I don't think it's very practical. I like it very much though."

"I see. Ah, and are you okay from that accident Narumi-sensei mentioned? What happened?"

"Oh that, I was early for class so I took a walk and went under a tree to rest. Then suddenly something_, more like someone..._ landed on me and everything turned black."

Everyone was crowding around her by then... "Hey new girl!! ...YOU TRICKED NATSUME-KUN INTO BEING YOUR PARTNER, DIDN'T YOU?? I CAN SEE IT NOW, IT'S ALL CLEAR TO ME... YOU SCHEMING GIRL!!" Sumire was furious and jealous. She jumped to conclusions as she couldn't think of a reason why Natsume wouldn't mind her being his partner.

"U-Uh, hh-uuhh-h?? I-I didn't do anything... and who are you anyway??" -Awkward-

"HMPH!! I am Natsume-kun's girlfriend, Sumire Shouda, Natsume-kun always take long walks with me..." -Eyes sparkle-

"Hey Sumire!! What girlfriend?? Natsume-kun hates you for irritating him all the time, or did you forget that he burnt your hair last week?! ...Mikan-chan, don't listen to her, those 'always take long walks' were just once! It was more like a run, too. Natsume-kun ran away from her and the other girls on Valentine's day. That was the only day they weren't afraid of him. Hehehehe, Valentine's day is the one day that boys are afraid of girls, HAHA. Also, I'm Mochiage, everyone calls me Mochu though." An almost bald boy walked up. He enjoyed mocking Sumire, especially infront of a new girl.

"M-MOCCHHUUUUU!!" Sumire was so furious she looked as if she was producing fire in her eyes!

"Ah... Nice to meet you, Mochu. And sorry if I made you misunderstand me, Sumire. But I really didn't do anything... _I hardly know what's going on now!! 'Burnt your hair'...? Natsume has the Fire alice??"_ Mikan still doesn't know anything about Natsume.

-Lunch-

_"So this is the Single rank food I get? Better than I thought though, oh well..."_ Mikan stared at her lunch.

"Oh that's considered terrible, not good... especially if you compare it with the Triples and Specials. Class rep is a Triple 'cos of his Illusion alice. Mind if I join you?" A smiling boy was standing diagonally behind her.

"O-Oh, sure. D-Did you just read my mind? That must be fun!! Hehhehee... But isn't it like an invasion of privacy??" Mikan laughed.

-Sits- "Yeah... I get that a lot. You can call me Koko! Everyone does. I'm a Double star."

"Nice to meet you Koko!! Yay!! My 5th friend!!"

"Wah... You just count the number of people's names you know and consider them your friends?? That's funny..., ...hmm, so Natsume-kun was your 1st friend? He fell on you?! Wow..." Koko read her mind again. He couldn't really help it, really. He randomly reads minds but he can also read minds when he wants to.

"Well, yeah!! But I don't get it? What's wrong with Natsume? He seems really nice... and can you keep it a secret? I heard he doesn't like people announcing stuff about him." -Scoops and eats food-

"Okay, I'm won't say a word. But you'll also keep this from Natsume-kun whatever I tell you right?? I don't want to be toast, literally..."

"He has the Fire alice and he's always unhappy about something and has a bad temper. He's a Special star and he's in the Dangerous class. He doesn't talk much and if he doesn't like a teacher, he doesn't come to class. Once, I accidentally read his mind and found out he's always been hanging around the sakura tree. Maybe that's how he landed on you. He also..." -Scoops food-

-Sweatdrop- "...H-Heyy Bikan-chan... boo du dense an anbry auga?? _It's just like Natsume-kun's when he's angry... Uh oh... I'm so dead!! Last time Natsume-kun found out someone talked about him, that poor guy landed in the hospital for weeks but he wasn't punished!!_" -Chews food-

"Hmm?? What did you say??" Mikan obviously didn't feel anything.

-Turns head around slowly- "P-PPAAAATTT-TTTUUI-IIII" -Spits out food- "AAAHHHH-HHH NATSUME-KUN!! W-We were j-just talking ab-bout you, hehheheh... Oh look at the time, gotta run!! Bye Mikan-chan..." -RUNS-

"Why that little... I oughtta bur-" Natsume looked at Mikan.

Mikan was smiling at Natsume. "Where were you today?? You didn't go to any class!! I was wondering what happened. I asked around but nobody dared to tell me, why's that?"

"...H-Hurry up and finish your food. Meet me at the sakura tree, we'll continue from yesterday." -Walks off hastily-

"Okaayyy"

-Under the tree-

"Alright... there are 4 types of alice shapes, Childhood, Diffuse, Intermittent and Limitless. Childhood means that you'll only have your alice as a kid and once you're older, it's gone and you'll be force to leave this academy. Diffuse is when you get to use your alice forever but it is off low power. Intermittent is almost something like that... you have your alice forever at quite a high power but each time you use it only last for a short time. Limitless is obviously with unlimited alice power but each time a person uses his or her alice, their lives're shorten. Use your alice too much and you'll..., ...well, that is IF you have that alice shape..." Natsume sensed something...

-Tears drop- "That's, so ssad... they'll suffer and feel pain if they use their alice a lot, right? Their friends would be so upset if they knew..." Mikan was over-reacting and started to cry. She couldn't stand seeing (or hearing) people get hurt.

"H-Hey!! What're you crying for?! Hey!! Stop crying already!! No one's dying yet, you know... _Man, I can't stand tears!_" Natsume also over-reacted and started scolding Mikan. Natsume seems cold on the outside but he was actually very warm and caring on the inside. He didn't want to see his only friend crying. _"What is up with her?? I tell her one small thing and she starts crying... She's a really kind girl, huh??"_

"I'm sorry, Natsume... I just don't want anyone to get hurt... Anyway, why don't you go on and tell me about other stuff I need to know?"

"...Okay, there are also Control devices that are customly made for certain people. Different alices get different Control devices which can be in forms from jewelry to clothes. They also emit tracking signals for the academy to find us should anyone try to escape. Control devices can only be removed by the person who put it on for you. Those devices will seal and lock away your alices within it so that you do not lose control over it or to prevent you from using at all. Some of these dreadful devices are used as punishment, if you wear them and disobey the teachers, somehow, the devices can inflict pain on you. The most powerful Control device is the Cat mask, it sends electricity to the body as punishment..." Natsume didn't want to tell Mikan about the devices as she might ask him about his, but he did, anyway.

"That's horrible!! Punishing students like that is just too harsh... Hmm, well... if the students deserve it then... there should be a lighter punishment anyway! ...Oh my, Natsume, would you tell me about you?? I seem to be over-reacting again, hahaha... and everyone in class was making quite a big fuss over you..."

"...I'm a Special star and I'm from the Dangerous class..."

"Oh yeah, Koko told me that already._ But I don't get it, I thought Fire alice was in the Latent class?? Could Natsume really be dangerous?? ...No, he's my partner, I should trust him."_

"_Why that Koko...!! ..._My al- _better not tell her, she might burst to tears again..._ I mean I am the only one who has control devices in the Elementary school. 2, actually, 'cos fire is wild, and dangerous." Natsume lied about that to prevent Mikan from crying again. He had 2 Control devices as he was seen as a threat to the school.

"Oh, is that why everyone think's you're scary and dangerous?? I'd better go tell them. It's not your fault too, no wonder you don't have many friends, but don't worry, I'll fix that, I AM your friend after all. Just leave it up to me. I'll think of something." -Gets up and skips off-

_"Huh?! What does she mean by that??"_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 1, hope you liked it. My apologies if it's not good. Give me some advice pls, thx so much!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: The new alice

**Thanks for all your reviews!! I was so happy when I found out people actually liked Chapter 1, I don't have much confidence, haha... Sry if the char are diff from the anime/manga. I just love to be rebellious and do things my way. Sry... XD Anyways, Enjoy...!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The new alice**

-School Field-

"Everyone! 5 rounds around the field, GO!!" Mikan's class was having PE lesson.

"Awww" The class was groaning as usual. Most of them were fast and fit, but they HATED running.

Nearby, another class was playing soccer…

"Hey! Pass me the ball!! ...Hurry up, STUPID!!"

"FINE, I'll pass it to you!!" -PAK- The ball flew into the sky.

"Hey!! I'm over here! You blind??"

"Hey, you didn't activate your alice, did you? You might puncture someone."

The ball suddenly changed… "He did… he did… _Was he trying to kill me!? Sheesh, what a hot-head…_"

"Better follow it!!"

-Mikan's PE class-

"Natsume! Wait up… you're so fast, haha… Huff huff, slow… down…" Mikan was tired from running at full speed for 1 round just to catch up to Natsume. Natsume wasn't even breaking a sweat!

Natsume turned around. "Hurry up, the others will catch up soo- ...Huh?!" Natsume caught eye of a ball heading towards Mikan… with SPIKES!! "Look out!!"

"_H-Huuhh…??"_ Mikan turned her head towards the sky. _"What is that? A durian?? Aaahhhhh!! It's coming my way!!"_ Mikan subconsciously lifted up her hand and looked away to protect her face (Most girls would do that). She screamed… then there was a split second of pure silence.

-THUD- The 'durian' landed, everyone stared in shock. Especially Natsume, who couldn't do anything to help her. "Heeyy, h-how did you… d-do that??"

"Wha…?" Mikan picked up the durian which was now encased in ice. Mikan felt her hands getting hotter as she felt even more scared. –Drip drip- The ice slowly melted to form a small puddle, while the durian was slowly turning back into a regular ball. _"I saw… this durian-ball turned a little red… Did Natsume slowly melt the ice?"_

"Hey!! Are you guys alright??" The guy who kicked the ball was running up to Mikan.

"Oh, I'm… fine." Mikan was still confused.

"Sorry about that... It was all his fault!!" The guy took the ball and ran back to his classmate who was angry for being accused.

"Hey… you have another alice? The ice alice?" Natsume walked up to Mikan with surprised, concerned eyes.

"I-" Before she could reply, a teacher ran up to them, obviously worried (and angry).

"What's going on here?!"

-Faculty Room-

"_So Mikan-chan has another alice??"_ Narumi-sensei had heard about the accident and was on his way to the classroom to see Mikan.

-Classroom-

"Wow Mikan-chan, you have 2 alices?! That's amazing!! How'd you melt the ice anyway??" Mikan was now the envy and subject of curiosity in the class. Everyone had crowded around her and flung hundreds of questions at her the moment PE class was over.

"I-I'm n-not surree if I have 2-2 alices… _and I think Natsume melted the ice_" Mikan was nervous at the huge crowd. She wasn't even sure if she caused it.

"Mikan-chan, I need to talk to you." Narumi-sensei stepped into the class without anyone noticing. He also didn't have his favourite long 'Good morning' greetings, he was quite serious.

"Ok-ay…" Mikan turned to face Narumi-sensei. As she walked out, _"I wonder where Natsume is, I need to ask him something…"_

"Uh oh, do you think Mikan-chan'll get punished??" -Whispers- The class were all wondering what would happen to Mikan.

-Dangerous Ability Class-

"Natsume, your new partner is highly interesting. Within an hour, she has become the talk of the school, including the middle and high schools."

"…I'm sure that's none of your concern, Persona… What did you call me for??"

"Yes… discovering hidden alices is nothing to be excited about here… So, here's the instruction for your next mission." Persona tossed a crumpled piece of paper to Natsume.

Natsume took it and ran off. _"How'd she melt the ice?? I didn't do it." _Natsume was still thinking about that accident… and Mikan.

"…_discovering hidden alices is nothing to be excited about here… unless the alices could contribute to the academy…"_ Persona smirked to himself quietly as Natsume left.

-Faculty Room-

"Narumi-sensei, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mikan innocently asked Narumi-sensei, almost completely forgetting what had happened.

"Mikan-chan, just now… at your PE class… Did you use any alices on the ball…?"

"Eh? I-I don't know. I don't know if I did. It s-seems that way though…"

"Hmm, it seems to me, to the teachers... that you might have 2 other alices in your hands. The Ice and Fire alices."

"Fire alice?"

"If I am correct, you did feel your hand getting hotter and saw a little red glow on the ball when you held it, didn't you? I saw it through the surveillance cameras, you were so terrified and worried that you might have subconsciously activated a Fire alice in you. And if you also possess the Wind alice… then you might have the Temperature alice, leaving you a total of 2 alices, Nullification and Temperature."

"Tem-temperat-ture??"

"Yes, the Temperature alice consists of Fire, Ice and Wind, elements that could affect the temperature. It is very rare as people usually have either one of those 3 alices… but you might have all 3. If you were special enough to get the Nullification alice, you might as well get the equally rare Temperature alice."

Narumi-sensei and Mikan talked in the faculty room for quite a while before…

"So Persona-sensei will be expecting you in the Dangerous Ability Class to test whether you have the Wind alice on the next separated abilities class. That should be your 1st time, right??" Narumi-sensei perked up a little.

"Yes…"

A few days later…

-Dangerous Ability Class-

"Hey, where's Persona?? He should've arrived with a mission by now..."

"Shouldn't you be glad that Persona-sensei's not here yet... Natsume??" Rui was mocking Natsume. Rui Amane was actually Natsume's sempai, though Natsume couldn't care less.

Natsume ignored him. "_Something's not right…" _Natsume was feeling very uncomfortable for no particular reason.

"Now now, Natsume, Rui-sempai is our sempai...We shouldn't ignore him. _I think_..."

"Tsubasa…" Natsume turned around. Tsubasa Ando was Natsume's sempai and Rui's kouhai. Natsume treated Tsubasa almost like a friend although not really.

"Aww, Tsubassaaa you stood up for me, not really necessary… but you did!! I'm so happy!!" Rui was hugging the uncomfortable Tsubasa. He liked Tsubasa more than a friend. **(A/N: Rui IS a guy, but he's not what you're thinking…)**

"That's why I hate Rui. He's acting all gay again." Natsume said looking away from the disgusting scene.

"WHAT!! I'm NOT gay!!" Rui protested, still holding onto Tsubasa.

Meanwhile at Northern Woods…

"Good afternoon Persona-sensei." Mikan greeted cheerfully, expecting Persona-sensei to be a 'good person' like most of the other teachers.

"Ah, Mikan Sakura. I heard I am to determine your Wind alice. Shall we get started?" Persona-sensei was trying his best to make Mikan trust him enough to reveal her alice... consciously or subconsciously, it didn't really matter.

"Okay!"

"I must warn you, it's not going to be easy…"

"O-Okayy…" Mikan was starting to get second thoughts.

After a few hours, Persona-sensei and Mikan went to the faculty room. Narumi-sensei looked at them. Persona-sensei was smiling satisfied while Mikan was panting exhaustedly.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?? Persona-sensei, what did you make her do??"

"Just a few tests and exercises, nothing serious…" Persona-sensei's smirk could be detected without even looking. "… and it was a success. Mikan has the Temperature alice."

"!!"

"I'm so happy Narumi-sensei, I thought that I only had boring Nullification." Mikan was all smiles, even though she was practically desperate to find a chair to sit.

"From now on, Mikan Sakura will attend the Dangerous Ability 'Classes' with a star-rank of 3 stars." Persona-sensei was surprisingly smiling sincerely.

"Really!! I get to be a Triple!? Thank you Persona-sensei!!" Mikan raced out of the room to tell everyone, suddenly regaining her energy and without waiting for the teachers' instructions and add-ons.

-Next day-

"_That's strange, it isn't like that Persona to not give me a mission. Something's up!" _Natsume was still pondering.

"Natsume, I looked everywhere for you yesterday. What are you doing here anyway? It's almost time for school and you're relaxing under a tree?"

"What were you looking for me for?"

"Oh, yeah! I went to test for a Wind alice in me, and… I do have the Wind alice! Narumi-sensei said that now I had the Temperature alice along with Nullification!! I'm so happy!! I'm also promoted to a Triple, aren't I great?" Mikan was feeling wonderfully proud of herself.

"…Congrats." Natsume tried to sound normal but felt suspicious about the whole thing. However, he didn't suspect it had anything to do with Persona.

"Thanks. Come on Natsume, let's go to class!!" Mikan pulled Natsume away.

-Classroom-

"Hey!! Mikan's here!!" All of the guys (and some girls) ran up to Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, can you show us your Temperature alice?? We've never seen it before."

"Uh... but Anna, class's about to start!" Mikan already knew everyone by this time.

"Everyone, Jinno-sensei's not here today, so it's free period." A substitute announced as he walked in.

"Yay!! You can show us now, Mikan-chan… PLEASE!!"

"Sorry Nonoko, I-I…"

"Ahem…"

"Ah? ...Yes sensei??" Mikan and the others turned around.

"Mikan-chan, you have a letter." He passed Mikan a slightly crumpled envelope.

"PRIVATE… TO**:** MIKAN SAKURA" Someone read what was written on the envelope.

-Scatters- Everyone gave Mikan privacy.

Mikan walked to her seat and opened the letter (Natsume was sleeping). After reading it, she got up and left the classroom.

-Northern Woods-

"You wanted to see me, Persona-sensei??" Mikan looked ahead, questioningly.

"Yes, I wanted to ask if you felt the training last time was too tough."

"Oh. It was okay but it was a little tiring though, at least now I know I have the Temperature alice."

"Hmm, yes… Well, in Dangerous Ability Class, it will be much harder. You'll have to train and go on special 'trips' to test your skills... Of course, no one must know of any of this. Not even your friends or partner."

"Huh? Why not, Persona-sensei?! And how can I keep it a secret from Natsume?! We're both in Dangerous Class now..."

"If anyone found out about this, they might get hurt if they interfere. They might even be in grave danger should they try to find and help you during those special trips… As for Natsume, I won't let him know at the moment... he might distract you if he comes to watch the trainings."

"I see. Okay Persona-sensei, I can definitely do it!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Persona-sensei let out a sly smirk. "Your training sessions are with me and a few of your Dangerous Ability sempais, at this forest. We'll train your alice 1st, then your physical abilities. You can choose the timings. However, I must see you at least once a day. Trainings are at a minimum 3 hours, without any breaks… Timings will extend just as you strengthen… Meet me here at midnight tonight with the timings."

"Y-Yes, Persona-sensei. But why must I train my physical ability?" Persona-sensei was about to slowly make his way out of the forest. "...Just in case someone with the Barrier or Nullification alice prevents you from using your alice... during the trips."

"What about during Dangerous Ability Class?"

"We'll meet here for extra training too. Also, during those classes, you are NOT allowed to go near the Dangerous Ability Class regardless of your reason. Oh I almost forgot, here's your special attire for training." -Toss- Mikan caught a small paper bag.

_"_Y-Yes… okay._"_

-The following night, 9pm-

"Hmm, let's see what I have to wear..." Mikan opened her paper bag. "What the... all black?? Sheesh, I know Persona-sensei likes black, judging from his clothes, but making me wear black too?! Oh well, I have no choice anyway, who am I to complain...? Guess I better go change, it's almost 10pm soon." Mikan met Persona-sensei at midnight the other night and agreed to train at 10pm.

-10 minutes later, 9.10pm-

"2 ribbons for hair..., check. Sleeveless shirt with long gloves almost covering my whole arms... check. Skirt... check. Long almost-knee length socks... check. High-heeled boot-like shoes... check. Jeez, these clothes are a little weird, I feel awkward in them. Skirts for training!? Weird shoes!? Super long gloves!? Persona-sensei sure has weird taste in clothes... Hmm, I actually look pretty good in these." Mikan looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oops, I almost forgot..." Mikan said as she was about to leave her room. She fished inside her paper bag and took out a mask. "I wonder why I need a mask... Is it in case someone sees us in the forest?" She put it on and looked in the mirror again. She looked like some kind of dangerous person. Her mask only covered around her eyes, like sunglasses, except that she could see as clearly as per normal. "Uh oh, gonna be late if I don't go now..."

-Northern Woods, 10.05pm-

"You're late. You're going to train 50 minutes longer." Persona-sensei was furious but remained his usual calm self.

"B-But Persona-senseeiiii, I'm only 5 minutes late. I wasn't used to this attire, it took me some time to adjust to it." Mikan tried to escape punishment but to no avail.

"No matter how late you are, I'll detain you for 10 times the amount of time you made me wait. No excuses. You even kept your dear sempais waiting." Persona-sensei faced the 2 people standing behind him.

"Oh, sorry sempais, I'm late on my 1st training session." Mikan bowed as a way of apology.

"I-It's okay, Mikan-chan. I'm Nobara Ibaragi, I'm ss-supp-posed to help you with your Ice alice."

"I'm Hayate Matsudaichi, I'll help you with your Wind alice."

"Enough introductions, get started." Persona-sensei was impatient.

-Sakura tree, 2.30am-

Mikan finished her training and went to her dorm. She wanted to bathe and go to sleep but she was just too excited!! She bathed and left her dorm for some serenic air.

_"That training was hard, but fun! I made so much progress in just 4 hours!! Nobara-sempai is so cute! Hehe, she's older than me but more shy, and cold, literally!! Hayate-sempai is cool too, he controls the air so amazingly! A little too cool though, I almost caught a cold, haha. ...BUT THEY WERE SSOOOO STRICT!! Good thing Persona-sensei decided to leave after a while, his moody face can scare the ghosts away! I would've been punished if he were there..."_ Mikan sat down under the tree and looked up.

"Tonight is wonderful, the Moon's even shining so brightly." -Deep breath- Mikan closed her eyes and enjoyed the fresh air.

"Yep, it sure is..."

"Huh??" Mikan turned around. "Natsume... what are you doing here at this time??"

"I was about to ask you that too."

"I was... uh... I couldn't sleep and came out for fresh air." Mikan didn't want to lie to Natsume, but that was partially true anyway.

"Same here... I couldn't sleep and felt bored, I walked around then I saw you sitting here. You looked like a ghost, you know."

"Hey... That's mean..." Mikan stood up and crossed her arms and pouted like a 3 year old.

"Just kidding, silly. You're so sensitive... What's with that childish face?? _She looks so cute like that... uh... disgustingly cute._"

"...Oh, Natsume, can you do me a favour?? It's really important." Mikan suddenly remembered something Persona-sensei said before she left for her dorm.

-Flashback-

_"Mikan, get Natsume to train your Fire alice. I'm sure he'll be as good as a teacher like your sempais. You need to master all of your alices as soon as possible, including your Nullification which you'll have to train on your own. So if Natsume refuses, find a way to persuade him. I want you to master all of them soon..., ...to save time." Persona-sensei was partly lying, but Mikan didn't know that._

_"O...kay, Perso...na-sensei... huff huff." Mikan was exhausted, try non-stop tedious training for about 4 hours and see if you'll even be able to stand!!_

-End of flashback-

"What is it?" Natsume was staring at Mikan who was in deep thought.

"Can you... help me with my Fire alice?? I can't seem to control it... fire is dangerous, especially if it's controlled by someone like me." Mikan wondered whether Natsume would help her, if he declined, she wouldn't know how to persuade him. Persona-sensei would be angry!

_"Dangerous...? Is that what she thinks of me?"_ Natsume also went into deep thought. For some reason, he felt hurt when he heard that. He didn't know why he was so easily emotionally hurt, but... "I'll... help you."

"Okay, it's okay if you don't want to, I knew you wouldn't help me anyway..." Mikan wasn't really listening, she just assumed that Natsume wouldn't help her.

"What's wrong with you?? I said I'll help you... are you deaf?!" Natsume was getting agitated. _"Why would she think I wouldn't help her? Did she really believe THOSE people?? No wonder she said she'll 'fix that'_ **(A/N: Refer to Chapter 1)**_ but did nothing..."_

"Y-You did?! Oh thank you Natsume!!" Mikan was so relieved he agreed, she went up to him and hugged him. He almost fell backwards, he wasn't expecting that.

-Blush- "H-Hey... I agreed to help you train your Fire alice, but we never even started yet!"

"Okay, let's get started! We can't sleep anyways!!" -Smiles- Mikan let go of Natsume. She was so cheerful just because Natsume agreed to help her.

They spent the rest of the early morning training. Although Natsume only TRIED to teach her how to produce a small flame using her hands and fingers, Mikan was practically fried bacon! The flame either became too big or came out on her hair! In the end, Mikan only learnt how to create a fire that burns her hair.

"After so long, you only managed to turn your hair from brown to black... We'll continue another time. Only a few more hours before class starts, you should get some sleep."

"O... kay, next time thenn. Th-Thanks for trryyying to helpp me though, I rr-really appreciate it." Mikan was tired from running around when her hair caught fire. _"Is fire that hard to control? Natsume made it look so easy just now. He isn't even tired... !! ...Come to think of it, he wasn't even tired during PE class, either. Wow, he must be really fit, or... is he already used to this kind of stuff?? He was in Dangerous Class before me, he might've done the same training then... But that has nothing to do with me anyway..."_

-1 month later, Saturday morning-

"Well done, Mikan, you have mastered both Ice and Wind alice in record time!! You're a fast learner." Hayate was smiling at Mikan, who was lying on the grass, exhausted after finally mastering 2 alices.

"Y-Yes, Mikan-chan, you can control your Ice alice better than me, too."

"We'd better report to Persona-sensei. He should be surprised at Mikan's vast improvement."

They looked around the school for Persona-sensei. When they found him...

"Persona-sensei, Mikan has mastered both Ice and Wind alice, she can control and do new tricks with them better than we can, too."

"Well then, good job Mikan... Nobara and Hayate too, ...hmm, how's your Fire and Nullification coming along? I hope they're almost as good as the others by now."

"Uh... hehhe... well, my Fire is still unstable and caused a few accidents. So it's not really good, but my Nullification is doing GREAT!! ...'Cos I used it to put out the fires... hehhehe..." Mikan was nervous, it was so embarrassing and scary telling it to Persona-sensei, his face was almost as black as his clothes.

"I expect to hear of more improvements the next time. In the meantime, I'll have to train your physical strength. Just like your 2 mastered alices, I expect you to be able to defeat 20 non-alice men in 1 minute single-handedly, by next month. You're a fast learner, I'm sure you can do it. If you can't, I'll just have to double your training."

_"HUH!! 20 MEN IN 1 MINUTE BY NEXT MONTH!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" _Mikan was screaming and shouting in her head with her mouth wide open.

"Don't look at me that way, you are expected to be one of the bests once next month is over. But because you're a girl and only 10, I've already slackened your training to the expectations of 2nd best and you did amazingly well. So I'll be expecting nothing less than 2nd best for your combat training too. The top can defeat 30 men in 50 seconds. Of course... he IS a boy."

"B-But Persona-sensei..."

"No 'but's. Your training will be extended to 4 hours and Nobara and Hayate won't attend training sessions any longer." Persona-sensei walked away ignoring Mikan's whinings.

_"30 men in 50 seconds!? How's that possible, who in the world can have that inhuman strength. Okay, so we alices are not really regular humans but even so, who could do that?!" _Mikan was amazed to hear that such an incredibly strong person exists.

"Woah... Poor Mikan, I only had to defeat 10 in 2 minutes. She's doing 4 times harder than me!" -Whisper- Hayate felt sorry for Mikan.

"I didn't even have to do that, I only needed to train my alice..." -Whisper- Nobara felt real bad for Mikan, having to accomplish such a hard task in 1 month.

"I can hear you guys, you know..." -Sobs- Mikan overheard everything, she felt it was so unfair!!

-Sakura Tree-

"Okay, I'm ready Natsume! I'll train with all my might 'cos I've set a target, _actually it was Persona-sensei who set it for me_... but just in case I mess up, I can train my Nullification too!!" -GIGGLES- Mikan was so happy and determined that she started giggling at herself.

"Okay, let's get started... AFTER you stop giggling, it's creepy..." Natsume stared at Mikan like she was some weirdo on the streets or something.

Natsume and Mikan spent the entire afternoon until at night trying to improve Mikan's Fire alice.

"Okay, that's it for today, it's getting pretty late..." Natsume stopped and looked at the dark sky.

"So, how did I do today?"

"Much better, you can even control the strength of the fire. Now all you have to do is do everything blindfolded. That includes 'writing' and 'shooting' with fire. And if you want, you can also create explosions blindfolded."

"E... EVERYTHING blindfolded?! _It took me so long just to master them, now I have to do them blindfolded!? How'll I master it in a month?!"_ Mikan fell backwards in shock and sprained her ankle (Somehow). "O-OOUUCHHH!!"

"Careful!! Are you okay?!" Natsume rushed over to Mikan who was lying on the ground. Mikan sat up. Natsume tried to help her stand, she could stand... but couldn't walk.

"Ouch!! That hurts!!" Mikan screamed as she tried to walk. She sat down again and rubbed her ankle.

"Huh??" Mikan looked at Natsume.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. I hope you think it was nice!! To tell you the truth, it took me weeks to plan this, even b4 Chapter 1 was out, I finally finished it but I changed my mind last minute and rewrote everything on the spot. Haha!! XD (P.S I just noticed that I so far ended the chapters with "Huh"...)**


	3. Chapter 3: Kuro Neko and Koneko

**Hie!! I think Chapter 3 is too rushed... I didn't plan much, I just wrote what came into my head. I hope you like it anyways!! XP**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kuro Neko and Koneko**

"…You're so clumsy, even if you can walk, you'll most likely fall again… Get on." Natsume squatted down in front of Mikan.

Mikan obediently got onto Natsume's back. "I'll take you to my room first, I have some ointment th- …?" Mikan put her arms around his neck gently and rested her heads on his shoulders. "Nnn…" She was falling asleep, it had been a long night for her.

"…"

-Natsume's Room-

Natsume let Mikan down onto his huge bed and looked around for the ointment…

"Hey! Wake up!" Natsume shook Mikan.

"Hnn…? …Zzzz…" Mikan was too tired to wake.

"_Damn, I don't know where her room is!! Now what do I do?! I shouldn't have agreed to help her at this time of night." _Natsume had no choice but to let Mikan continue to sleep on his bed… on one side, that is. He slept on the other side.

-Next morning-

-Yawn- "Ahh, what a nice sleep, only a few hours but it was comfortable… Eh? Where am I, this isn't my room…" Mikan turned and looked around the large room.

"You awake? Class's about to start!" Natsume left the bathroom already dressed in uniform.

"Na-Natsume!? What are you doing here??" Mikan jumped off the bed and pointed at Natsume in shock.

"This is MY room, you fell asleep on the way here. I was going to get ointment for your ankle… but you were already snoring by the time I got it. And, I don't know where your room is… so…"

"W-We… slept… on the… same bed?? _Oh no…_" Mikan got so worried, her jaw almost dropped down.

"Y-Yeah…" -Blush- Natsume looked down on the floor. "B-But nothing happened!! You were on one end while I was on the other."

"O-Oh… is that s-so…? –BLUSH- Then I'd better get back to my room and get ready. Let's pretend this never happened, okay??" Mikan quickly left the room.

"_Actually..." _Natsume thought to himself…

-Flashback-

Natsume and Mikan were facing each other throughout their few hours of sleep.

"Is it morning already…??" Natsume slowly opened his eyes… and saw their lips almost touching each other! Mikan had rolled to his side of the bed.

"_!! …Better get off." _Natsume was about to sit up and slowly get off the bed when Mikan's arm suddenly reached out and hugged him, preventing him from leaving.

"Huh? You awake already??" Natsume was lying down again. Mikan suddenly pulled his head nearer and gave him a kiss!! She let go and rolled over to her side, she was still asleep.

-BLUSH- "…!!" Natsume had never been kissed before. He quickly got up and prepared for class.

-End of flashback-

-Classroom-

"N-Natsume-kun… C-Can you he-help me with this q-question??" Sumire was standing in front of Natsume at a cautious distance. Half of the class was standing behind Sumire, also at a cautious distance for fear of Natsume burning them up. Sumire was the brave one to step up.

"…Why should I?" Natsume was taking a nap with a manga on his face again when Sumire disturbed him. He hate being woken up.

"I-I don't know h-how t-to do this question… E-Everyon-ne else d-don't know ho-w to do it too." Natsume glanced at the people behind her.

"Help her, Natsume… She's asking nicely! For once…" -Giggles- Mikan had never seen the proud Sumire so nervous and frightened before.

"…Fine." Natsume began explaining to Sumire. He was wonderful at both his alice and studies. Although he always skip certain lessons.

"Hey, was it me or did Natsume-kun agreed only after Mikan-chan told him to…?" -Whispers-

"Yeah, I was about to say the same thing! It's strange, isn't it…?"

"Maybe it's just our imagination. Mikan-chan IS Natsume-kun's partner…" The class was actually quite surprised but grateful that Natsume didn't fry anyone this time.

-The following week-

It was lunch time and everyone was just about to proceed to the canteen when…

"Okay, everyone, I have an announcement to make. Exams are coming and the teachers have decided to give everyone a study partner. The worst will pair with the best, 2nd worst will be with the 2nd best, 3rd worst will be with the 3rd best and so on. We've already checked all of your grades and paired you up!" Narumi-sensei announced the partners.

"Okay, that's all!! Goooddd bbyyyeeeee!!" Narumi-sensei left.

The class was full of cheers and whines. Some were paired with their best friends while some were with their not-so-best classmates.

"Wah… Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan are partners again!" Ruka was amazed and amused.

"It must be fate, like me and Kitsuneme. We're partners!! Yay!!" Koko high-fived Kitsuneme.

"Am I really the worst??" –Sigh- Mikan was horrible at all her subjects. She was so depressed.

-Later at the sakura tree-

"So what do you plan to do??" Natsume asked while reading his manga. "Do you want to train your alice or study?? You're almost done with training anyway… can't say the same for your grades though… A Triple with negative grades, didn't you study at all? You're always dozing off in class."

"It's not my fault I sleep in class all the time… I- _Oops, I'm not supposed to tell anyone… _I'm just not good at studying. You sleep in class too!! Anyway, I'll complete my training first, then I'll start studying." Mikan was pouting as she remembered Persona-sensei's words. _"__You need to master all of your alices as soon as possible__"_

"Alright then! Let's get started, if you're lucky, you'll master everything by today."

"Mm!!" Mikan nodded.

-Hours later-

"Persona-sensei!!" Mikan shouted as she saw Persona-sensei walking down a hallway.

"What is it, Mikan?? You'd better not be here unless you've mastered all your alices." Persona-sensei turned around and warned Mikan.

"I did, Persona-sensei! I trained quite long today and mastered Temperature and Nullification." Mikan was smiling, satisfied.

"Good, better than I expected… For now, you can concentrate on your exams until they're over. Your physical trainings will be temporarily be put aside and will resume after your exams. And once everything's been mastered and completed, you'll go for your trip." Persona-sensei walked away.

"Y-Yes, sensei!!" Mikan was finally able to study and sleep in peace. Her results might just improve!!

-Dangerous Ability Class-

"Natsume, I heard you have been helping your little partner, how sweet…"

"…Get to the point, Persona. What mission do you have for me now!?" Natsume was furious but tried to suppress his anger.

"I'm sure you've noticed that I've not been giving you any missions lately. You're a smart boy, Natsume, you must've sensed something's wrong and wondered what I was scheming… Well, let me tell you. After your exams, you'll be going on a mission that's harder than any you've taken so far. I've been training a new recruit to assist you. She's been trained to be the one of the top operatives, second to you of course, but she's inexperienced."

"…" Natsume glared at Persona impatiently. "I don't care who goes on missions with me or how good they are! Just give me the damn mission already!!" Natsume couldn't control it any longer. He couldn't stand Persona's mocking and the way he knows what Natsume was thinking.

-Toss- Persona watched as Natsume took it and left. "Don't care who goes on missions, eh?? You won't be saying that for long, Natsume…" Persona smirked evilly to himself…

"_That was scary…"_ Rui, Tsubasa and the other Dangerous Abilities were all listening quietly at one corner. They didn't have as many missions as Natsume.

…Mikan and Natsume had been studying during all of their free time. They could feel their friendship getting stronger. And when exam week came…

"I'm ready for the exams now!! Come on!! I can do it!!" Mikan was shouting and cheering herself for the exams.

"Hey, stop shouting." Natsume sat at his seat, waiting to take the exams.

"Aww, Natsume… I'm just so nervous. We've been studying so hard but I still need some encouragement. So I'm cheering myself on, hahaha!!" Mikan grabbed Natsume's shoulders from behind and started to shake them in anxiety.

"I'M JUST SO SCARED!!" Mikan shouted again. The whole class turned around and stared at them.

-GLARE- Everyone turned to face the front again when they saw Natsume glaring at them.

-Sweat drop- "So unfair… so scary… Natsume-kun is always so mean to us but always nice to Mikan-chan. Lucky for her." Kitsuneme sits 2 tables in front of Natsume and was talking to Koko.

Sumire, on the same row as him, overheard him. "I know what you mean… you don't think Natsume-kun likes her, do you?? –Cries- I-" Sumire was cut off by the smell of smoke.

"AHH!! Sumire-chan! Y-Your hair!!" Sumire's hair was on fire!!

"PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT O-OOUUUTTTTTT!!" Sumire ran around the room making so much noise.

"Hey Natsume, why'd you do that?! Sumire didn't do anything! Put out the fire already, her hair's turning from green to black." Mikan didn't hear what they said. Even if she did, she wouldn't mind.

"…" Natsume deactivated his alice but was still angry. Sumire was still running… this time to Natsume. "Oohhh Natsume-kun, I knew you wouldn't hurt me!!"

Natsume glared at her again, he burnt her hair again… much worse than before.

"_Jeez, Sumire… I tried to help. You just won't learn, will you…?"_ Mikan felt sorry for Sumire.

"Good MOORRRNNNIIIINNNGG!! Sorry I'm late class. All your exams will be held today and tomorrow, you should know that by now." Narumi-sensei rushed in. Everybody got to their seats, including Sumire, who ran so fast around class that the fire blew out.

"Okay… I'll give out the papers and you may start. NO ALICES ALLOWED!! Okay, start!!" Narumi-sensei gave out the papers.

"_Natsume's doing it seriously this time. He's always taking a nap before doing the exams at the last minute. What's gotten into him?? Not that it's a bad thing though…"_ Narumi-sensei looked at Natsume closely. His red eyes were serious and he was writing a lot.

-After the exams for the day-

"Wow, the questions were really hard, don't you think so Natsume?" Mikan wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"They were too easy…" Natsume was emotionless.

"WHAT!! Too easy!?" Mikan exclaimed in disbelief. The class heard her.

"Natsume-kun is a genius. Of course it was too easy for him." Sumire still sided with Natsume after what he did to her… to her hair.

-Ignores- Natsume walked away.

-Next day-

"Okay, there's only Maths paper left. You have 1 hour, start!"

"_Uh oh, if I don't do well, Jinno-sensei will punish me!"_ The whole class thought.

"Hmph! _Too simple._" Natsume took one look at the paper and started writing. 15 minutes later, he was done. He walked in front and handed it in. He left the classroom without a word.

"_WHAT THE… SO FAST!!"_ Everyone had the same thoughts again, including Misaki-sensei, the invigilator.

-Later that night-

Mikan was getting ready for her training. If she tried hard enough, that would be the last one she'll ever need to attend. She would be taking trips after that.

"Mikan, master everything by 1am and you'll be ready for your trip."

Mikan had studied for her exams very hard and was letting out all her stress during her training.

-1am-

"Mikan, it seems you'll need extra time to master everything…"

"S-So you'll give m-me un… til tomorrow-w??" Mikan was tired but hopeful. She was finally getting a break. She was used to training non-stop with her black attire. She also didn't feel tired after training sessions anymore… …However, since she was so busy with her exams, she wasn't used to suddenly starting training again.

"No." Mikan's hopes were lost in another world at the sound of that word.

"We'll continue until you master them."

"Yes, sensei…" Mikan was practically crying in her heart. Mikan was told not to be so emotional so easily, so since she couldn't cry externally, she cried internally.

-The next morning-

"Oh no!! I'm… -yawn- late!!" Mikan had trained up to 5am and fell asleep the moment her head touched her Triple star pillow. She got out of bed and ran to class. It was time for the separated abilities classes.

Persona-sensei had given her instructions to go to Dangerous Class, he said that she was to go on the trips he had often mentioned but needed to introduce her to someone first.

"I wonder who'll accompany me… Persona-sensei said since I was now 2nd best, I would have a difficult task for my 1st trip. At least I would be going with the number 1 best… but I'm scared. If the number 1 was super strong like what Persona-sensei said the last time…" Mikan was pondering over who's going to accompany her during her trip.

"You're late again, Koneko." Koneko was Mikan's nickname given to her the night before to use on 'trips'. Koneko, is a Japanese word which means 'kitten' in English.

"Sorry sensei, I overslept… _Here it comes…"_ Koneko was expecting a heavy punishment…

"I won't punish you this time… There's someone I want you to meet, you'll assist each other during the missions. His nickname is Kuro Neko."

"_Missions? Kuro Neko? Black cat? A Black cat and kitten, how fitting…"_

-Swish- The door slid open and a boy Koneko's age stepped in. Like her, he wore all black. A normal black T-shirt and long black pants with a black cat mask.

"_He's the strongest!! He's practically my age!!"_

"_She's the one second to me?! She's my age!!" _Kuro Neko and Koneko had almost the same thoughts about each other.

"I know what you must be thinking, believe it or not, you 2 are the best and will work together from now on. You'll both participate in highly dangerous missions as partners. Your next mission is written in this paper. Be back by sunset." Persona passed it to Koneko and sent them on their way.

Koneko opened the paper.

"Mission:

Obtain top secret data from AAO's main building.

Return to Alice Academy by sunset.

Kuro Neko is to explain everything to Koneko before arriving at destination.

Reminder: Do NOT let anything or anyone distract you from the mission. Identity is to be kept hidden from the enemies."

"_What's with the obvious reminder??" _Kuro Neko wondered as Koneko read it out loud while leading the way to the AAO building, he had been there before.

"What kind of task is this??" Koneko stared blankly at the paper.

"It's not a task, it's a mission, can't you read??" Kuro Neko was slightly offended that he had to partner a clueless newbie, what's worse was that she was a girl!

"What's AAO?"

-Sigh- Kuro Neko explained everything to Koneko as they ran to the AAO building.

"!! B-But… Persona-sensei said it was just to test my skills!!"

"It is. If you survive, you're highly-skilled, otherwise…"

"So this is actually a mission?? Against the Organisations that oppose the academy??"

"Yeah." They had arrived near the building.

"Stick with me no matter what, you're new to this and might be careless and clumsy… Like someone I know. What's your alice anyway? It should be powerful since you were chosen to go to such a dangerous mission for your 1st time…"

"Nullification and Temperature. You??" They were whispering behind bushes to continue their explanations.

"Nul…Nul-lifica-cation… and… Temp-perat-ture…?!" Kuro Neko stared at Koneko in shock.

"Yeah…!? Why're you looking at me??"

"Mi-Mikan??"

"!! …N-Natsume, is that you??"

"Mikan, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm… I-I transferred to Dangerous Class and got some training. Per-Persona-sensei told me to get you to train my Fire alice while keeping it a secret. He also said that I would partner with the top, he was talking about you, Natsume?!"

"…_That Persona, he knew about this a long time ago, that bastard!!_ …The guards are not looking… We'll continue this later, right now, we have to complete the mission. Use our nicknames." Kuro Neko saw the guards at the entrance slacking off.

"And remember not to over-react, be soft-hearted, careless and clumsy! Think before you act and do not show mercy to the enemy! At all costs, try to keep your alice and identity a secret, your presence must not be detected. Just in case we split up, we'll communicate through these special earrings and mini microphones." Kuro Neko passed Koneko the small devices.

"Okay!! I understand!!" Koneko 'activated' her serious mission mode. They can't afford any of her slip-ups.

"Here's the plan…" Kuro Neko drew a simple diagram on the grass using whatever he could find.

Once they understood, they quickly got into position.

"We'll have to take them out quietly and swiftly. …Go!!" They dashed towards the 20-storey high building.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Hehe, that's all for Chapter 3!! I didn't end with 'Huh' this time, LOL... Review plx, I need advice... TY...


	4. Chapter 4: Mikan's mother

**Sorry I took longer to release Chapter 4... Well exams are coming and you know... Anyway, this chap's chars are quite OOC, haha.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mikan's mother**

Kuro Neko and Koneko had entered the building. They were sneaking around looking for a staircase, they couldn't use an elevator as they would be spotted through cameras.

"Over there." Koneko pointed to a door. They went in and ran up the stairs.

"That's strange, security is so light here! I expected people with dogs, guns and all those." –Whisper-

"This is just the stairway, they won't put up much security. The top floor will have very vigilant guards though, there's only the head's office there. I don't know what they put up, I've only been to the 5th floor of this damn building."

-Pant- Koneko was a little tired from climbing stairs. "Are you really the top fighter??" Koneko looked at him, he didn't even have difficulty breathing! It was like he was just walking, without rush, without sweat.

"…" Kuro Neko continued up the stairs.

"_I guess he is..." _They reached the 20th floor.

"Remember, when the next few guys crosses past, drag them in." Kuro Neko peeped outside the door. He didn't step out for fear of special security.

-PULLS- Two men were grabbed and pulled just as they walked past the door to the stairway. Koneko raised her hand and froze them once they were out of the corridor.

"Hey, give me a block of ice." Koneko obeyed and conjured up a small rock of ice. She passed it to him.

Kuro Neko took it and threw the ice out. He stared outside with an I-knew-it kind of face.

Meanwhile, Koneko had unfrozen a part of the hands of their two victims and took something off... and froze the hands again. _"…They're so pretty…"_

"I thought so… Hey! There're lasers outside that would fry anything in a second. Find something similar that both of those two have on them."

Koneko didn't move, she was gazing at the items in her hands.

"Didn't you hear me? …What're you holding??" He noticed something shining in her hands.

"Huh? Oh… These guys were wearing them, they looked so pretty so I took them off to have a closer look." Koneko was holding onto two identical bracelets with a beautifully shining white gem on each of them.

-Snatch- Kuro Neko took one and put it on. "Wear it and don't take it off." She put on the bracelet questioningly but gladly.

"I thought you said there were lasers…" Koneko realised what he had said earlier while he was walking out.

"These bracelets will protect us from the lasers, that's why I told you not to take them off."

"B-But how did you know??"She followed suit and walked out.

"Guys wouldn't wear bracelets for nothing, let alone identical ones. They couldn't be control devices since you managed to remove them." Kuro Neko replied simply while watching out for other obstacles.

"Oh. _He's so observant!_" She smiled, knowing she was safe to be with him.

He turned around. –Faint blush- "_She looks real cute and beautiful when she smiles in her mission clothes. They make her look so stunning! …!! …Mission… _Stop smiling, we're on a mission. Get to serious mode, didn't HE tell you how to control your emotions?!"

Her smile faded. "Sorry… Eh Na-… I mean Kuro Neko, is your bracelet wearing off?? Your face's a little red."

"Huh!? …It's nothing." He looked back to the front and made a right turn, head facing downwards.

"Careful!!" Koneko pulled him back by the wrist. "Jeez, and I thought you were observant. Didn't you see the spikes? They were right in front of your eyes!" She said calmly, although her heart was beating fast.

Kuro Neko blinked his eyes. The whole floor was covered with spikes. When he looked up, he saw that the ceiling also had spikes.

"Guess we're getting warmer, huh?"

"Use your alice to freeze and break them."

"Okay." She froze them and, "How do I break them??"

"Wind"

"_Oh, that's right…!"_ She lifted her arms and waved her hand in the air, making a mini tornado as quietly as she can.

-PIAK- All the icy spikes broke at the same time. However, the sound of thousands of spikes breaking to millions of pieces caused people to come running towards the felines' **(A/N: Since Natsume and Mikan were 'Black cat' and 'Kitten', I used 'felines' to represent them.)** direction.

The felines ran over the broken pieces and made a left turn.

"We've got you this time, Kuro Neko. Oh, and a consolation prize too?" A lady wearing a brown cap and sunglasses to cover her face said.

They were trapped. "I see that the little girl has caused your fall, Kuro Neko. You'll finally be captured."

Koneko looked at Kuro Neko in confusion and guilt. _"Who is she? And I caused us to be in this situation?!"_

"You're just lucky, Yuka." Kuro Neko noticed Koneko staring at him and glared at the lady, known as Yuka, and her reinforcements behind.

"Arrogant and stubborn as usual…" –Sigh- She stretched her hands out, palms towards Koneko.

"I'll just have to do it the hard way, I guess." Koneko was now up in the air.

Kuro Neko's eyes widened as Koneko looked at him with confused, panicking eyes. His mouth moved a little, even though nothing came out. _"Mikan, try to freeze the reinforcements behind."_

Her eyes widened, she didn't know how the special earrings worked. They weren't used until now.

-Fwooooosh- A cold breeze blew the crowd behind. Yuka lost concentration and looked back… Everyone was frozen solid.

When she looked in front again, she was slammed against the wall by an unseen force and trapped by a wall of fire.

"Caused your fall and destroyed your brain, I see. Is she your girlfriend?" Yuka mocked while smirking. She teleported out of the ring of fire.

"Or did you forget what my alice is…?"

Kuro Neko's red eyes were turning even redder! He flared up, literally. "SHUT UP!!" He set her on fire, but the fire was doused almost immediately.

"That'll just add as proof. You're not as good as you used to be." Yuka said smugly.

Meanwhile, Koneko was just watching blankly. Kuro Neko was actually explaining things to her through their special communication devices.

"_The… Steal alice?!"_

"_Yes, so do NOT let her touch you!!"_ Natsume was still glaring at Yuka, trying to hide the fact that they were communicating.

"If you're gonna have a discussion, might as well do it out loud. I can see you mouths moving, you know."

She slammed Koneko aside and advanced on Kuro Neko. Kuro Neko's eyes were now burning with anger and hate. _"That bitch!! I can't touch her and my Fire alice will have no effect on her. DAMN IT!!" _The whole area was rising in temperature.

Yuka approached the helpless Kuro Neko and reached out her hand. He dodged as much as he could, trying to ignore his urge to strangle her.

"!!" Koneko watched in horror, she didn't know what to do! Kuro Neko was now cornered. As Yuka reached out a cold hands to steal his alice…

"STOP!!" Koneko used all her alices at the same time. She froze the surprised Yuka's feet fast to the ground. There was 10 inches of thick ice around her feet, which caused it to go white and numb. She also set fire on her body and used strong, sharp winds to cut Yuka's skin and put pressure on her from all directions, almost crushing her. She also nullified her from using alice.

Kuro Neko looked up and stared in shock. After a few seconds, both Yuka and Koneko fell, exhausted and unconcious. He stared at the unmoving bodies of Yuka, Koneko and the still frozen reinforcements.

-Alice Academy Private Hospital, 9pm-

"Get away from him!! Don't touch him, Yuka!!" Natsume awoke at the voice of the sleep-talking Mikan. He had been sitting at her bedside waiting for her to wake but he fell asleep instead.

"…" Natsume said nothing although he was a little touched. He fell asleep again.

-3am-

"W-Where am I?? Oh no, not again… Am I in the hospital?? Jeez, I'm hungry." Mikan had finally woke up after sleeping for more than half a day. She got off her bed and left her ward, oblivious to the fact that Natsume was still sleeping at the bedside.

"Huh? …!! Where is she?!" Natsume panicked when he woke up and saw an empty bed. He opened the door and rushed out, but Mikan was outside, just about to enter. He bumped into her and they banged against the wall, lips interlocking.

"Oh no, not again…" Natsume said, moving backwards and not realising that it was Mikan. Mikan was shocked and didn't move for a few seconds.

"A-Again…?!" Mikan asked innocently.

"_Oops!!"_ Natsume gazed at Mikan. –Sweat drop-

"Tell me!!" Mikan panicked.

"…Uh… urm, r-remember that time when we slept together??"

"WHAT!! Y-YOU SAID NOT-NOTHING-G HAPPENED!!"

"It's true. Nothing happened when we were asleep. But…"

-Flashback-

Natsume and Mikan were facing each other throughout their few hours of sleep.

"Is it morning already…??" Natsume slowly opened his eyes… and saw their lips almost touching each other! Mikan had rolled to his side of the bed.

"_!! …Better get off." _Natsume was about to sit up and slowly get off the bed when Mikan's arm suddenly reached out and hugged him, preventing him from leaving.

"Huh? You awake already??" Natsume was lying down again. Mikan suddenly pulled his head nearer and gave him a kiss!! She let go and rolled over to her side, she was still asleep.

-BLUSH- "…!!" Natsume had never been kissed before. He quickly got up and prepared for class.

-End of flashback-

"I-I kiss-ed y-you!?" Mikan almost fainted.

"Y-Yeah…" Natsume was slightly blushing at the thought of it. He looked down, trying to hide his red face. He never felt so embarrassed and shy before!

"O-kay… so that was an accident by me, and this was an accident by us." –Deep breath- "Okay, so it's not a real kiss, just an accident. Hehhe… heh…" She tried to laugh and smile... no use

Natsume said nothing for a while. "Where were you anyway? I woke up and you were missing!"

"I was hungry. How long were you there anyway, Natsume? I didn't see you."

"Since we got back…"

"Got back? From wher- …Oh yeah… OH NO!! What happened?! Do you still have your alice?? What about that Yuka?? And the missi-" She was cut off.

"I'm alright… Both you and Yuka fainted. After that…"

-Flashback-

"Mikan!!" Kuro Neko ran up Koneko, forgetting not to use their actual names. He lifted her up and carried her on his strong back.

-Pant- Kuro Neko made a turn. He just had to fight off more reinforcements to get to the main office. He put Koneko down.

"Shit!!" There were at least 30 men, all with alices. He burnt half of them and knocked out 7 of them with his fighting skills. The remaining 7 of them were attacking him with all they've got.

"STOP!! …Unless you want your little friend here to get hurt." A guy from behind smirked.

Kuro Neko turned in shock. "_When did he…!?_ You'd better get away from her if you know what's good for you!" An angry and deadly aura surrounded him. The 7 men were all scared and moved backwards slowly. The man holding Koneko was also frightened, but still held onto her.

-BANG- The man held Koneko by her neck against the wall nervously. She had difficulty breathing and was sweating profusely. She was in great pain.

"I WARNED YOU!!" Kuro Neko blasted the guy with all his might, it was the biggest fire he had ever made and was getting a little weak. The man was burnt and thrown all the way backwards until he hit the wall behind and died. By that time, the other 7 men, who had watched in fear, ran away and retreated.

"_Mikan…"_ Kuro Neko regained his calm but worried self and lifted Koneko onto his back once more. He stepped on the unconscious bodies and banged down the main office's doors. Fortunately there was no one else to stop him, he took what he needed and left for the academy, tired and struggling but determined.

-End of flashback-

"So the mission was completed successfully." Mikan heaved a sigh of relief.

"And Persona told me to congratulate you on your 1st mission." Natsume was, for once, not filled with anger and hatred at the thought of Persona.

"Oh. Anyway, thanks for waiting up for me." She gave Natsume a kiss on the cheek and slowly went to her ward's door. "That's just a thank you kiss." Mikan shyly smiled and quickly entered, leaving the speechless Natsume staring into nothing.

-Faculty Room, 2.30pm-

"Mikan Sakura… Well done, not only did you help THE Kuro Neko obtain the data, you also saved him by severely injuring your own mother."

"What!? _M-My… own mother?!_"

"Oh my… I assumed you knew. I thought that you would recognize the resemblance of your faces. Oh well, I guess both mother and daughter did not noticed it. But I am surprised that Natsume didn't noticed it either..."

-Dinnertime-

Everyone from class was sitting down, eating happily. Suddenly, everyone's good mood, including Natsume's, began to disappear.

-Crying- Mikan walked in, tears falling down her cheek. Everyone was too shocked to see her upset for the first time to say anything. Mikan took her food and sat down next to Hotaru, also a Triple-star.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Hotaru hardly talked to Mikan, this was the first.

"Nothing…" Mikan said as her tears served as additional 'ingredients' to her Triple-star food.

"…" Natsume looked at Mikan worriedly.

Once Natsume had finished his dinner, he quickly ran to and up the Sakura tree, knowing very well that Mikan would go there to cry.

-Sakura tree-

"How could she…? My own mother…" Mikan said while crying until her eyes turn even redder than Natsume's.

Natsume was on a tree branch, watching and listening keenly. _"Her mother…? What kind of mother would let her daughter cry??" _Natsume was about to jump down and comfort Mikan when she spoke again.

"She even tried to attack me and Natsume!!" Mikan shouted, her tears slowly retreating back to her hating eyes.

"!!" It dawned on Natsume that Yuka was Mikan's mother!

"I shouldn't even be crying!! …But… still… I can't… help it…" And she cries once more.

Suddenly, Natsume jumped down and hugged Mikan.

"Natsume…?"

Natsume let go. "Stop crying Mikan. That kind of mother is not worth crying for! She doesn't deserve your tears!!" He wiped off her tears.

Mikan tried to smile, "I know… but… I…" She cried again.

Natsume stayed with Mikan, sitting under the tree and watching over her as she slowly fell asleep, tears still in her eyes. Natsume let her rest on his shoulders while he thought of something.

-That next day, Classroom-

"Hey everyone!!" After crying her heart out, Mikan felt so much better.

"'Morning Mikan-chan!!" Everyone was glad she was back to her old, happy-go-lucky self.

"Where's Natsume??" She asked as she sat down.

"He came earlier just now, he said if you asked, he'll be on his own special mission."

"Special mission??"

-2 hours later-

"Hey, it's Natsume-kun. He's back."

"Back for Narumi's lesson?? Wow…" The class was talking noisily.

Mikan looked up and saw Natsume entering through the front door. _"Where'd he go??"_

"Where have you been? You've missed Jin Jin's and Misaki-sensei's lesson." Natsume sat down quietly. Everyone stared at him but strangely, he didn't glare at them or threaten to burn them.

"_That's odd…"_ Mikan thought.

"I know what you mean." Koko shouted back to Mikan.

"Hey, Koko, that's an invasion of privacy!!" Mikan smiled awkwardly.

Narumi-sensei continued with the lesson.

-Sakura tree, Lunchtime-

"Hey, aren't you eating?? You'll get sick!!" Mikan held out a lunchbox.

"I told your chef to pack your food. Haiz… I can't believe you got your own chef, Special students are really special…" Mikan sat down.

Natsume took the lunchbox.

"You have to eat at least a little, I'll help you eat if you can't finish." Mikan beamed with happiness. She was trying not to waste food, especially when the food is SO much better than hers.

"Okay." Natsume opened the lunchbox and started eating.

"_He's acting strange…_ So where were you this morning, anyway?? They said you went on a special mission… _I thought Persona-sensei said we were supposed to be partners…_" Mikan pouted.

"I went to see her."

"Who?"

"Yuka." Mikan looked at Natsume with wide eyes.

"I figured you were still upset so I went to look for her. She was in the hospital. She didn't know you so I told her. I wanted her to meet you and apologize… but I got carried away and shouted at her. The AAO freaks saw me and I quickly left. Before that, she told me to tell you to visit her…"

Mikan just stared and stared while Natsume ate some of his food again. He acted like it was no big deal. Natsume smiled and gave her the rest of his lunch. "Here!"

"_He's acting weird…Something's not right…"_ Mikan took it and ate, not really knowing what she was doing.

"Let's go!" Natsume said after she had finished.

-AAO's private hospital-

They snuck into Yuka's ward through a window. Yuka was staring at them expectantly.

"You can go now…" She wavered her hand a little and Natsume started to fade away.

"Natsume!! …What did you do to him?!" Mikan accidentally used his name, knowing that she shouldn't, in an AAO hospital.

"He's just fine, Mikan… He came here looking angry so I just took away his voice and created a fake Kuro Neko to replace him a while… to get you here."

"Where's the real Natsume?!" Mikan couldn't care less about code names, she just wanted to know where Natsume was.

"I made him sleep and hid him. I'll release him after we've had a talk" Yuka's voice showed a gentle side of Yuka.

-Sweat drop- _"I guess I have no choice…"_

"Please, Mikan. Don't feel so defensive around me. I won't hurt you…" Yuka said, upset.

"YOU already did!!" Mikan raised her voice.

"Sshhh, the other AAO members will hear you… And I didn't know who you were then, and I'm sorry. But please, can we just have a normal mother-daughter talk??" Yuka was pleading by then.

"Fine, but you'd better keep your word and release Natsume."

"I will…"

After talking for quite a long time, Yuka pointed to a cupboard in front of the bed she was sitting on. "There."

Mikan rushed over and opened the door. Natsume fell out but she caught him. "Natsume!?"

Natsume woke up and saw Mikan, then looked at Yuka. "You bitch!! How dare you!!" Natsume stood up and his hands held balls of fire, ready to burn Yuka.

"Stop it, Natsume. It's okay, let's just go back." Mikan stood in between Natsume and Yuka, stretching out her arms.

"Mikan…" Natsume was shocked to see Mikan defending the person who tried to harm her.

"Let's go, Natsume!" She grabbed him by the hand and jumped out the window, murmuring "Goodbye… mother."

At this, Yuka smiled with watery eyes.

-Alice Academy, Mikan's room-

"Why did you defend her?! Have you forgotten how you cried last night?!" Natsume wanted to scold Mikan, but couldn't bring himself to it.

"We had a talk…" Mikan sat on her bed.

"She told me about my family, how we separated, why she joined the AAO and everything. She didn't force me to tell her anything about myself, but I told her everything. I knew she wouldn't lie or cheat me, I could see it in her eyes." Mikan continued.

"…" Natsume didn't know what to say. He wanted to shout at her innocence but yet, he liked her that way.

"Thank you, Natsume. Because of you, I get to see my mother."

Natsume said nothing. He walked up to her, lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. When the kiss broke, he walked out, saying "You're welcome."

Mikan was blushing so badly that she fell backwards. Luckily she was on her bed.

-Dinnertime-

Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Class rep and all the other Triples in the school were sitting around their Triple-star table, in between the Specials and Doubles.

Mikan was eating nervously, still thinking of what happened. As she was chewing her food, she looked up at the voices of girls and guys crowding around. The Specials were proceeding to their table.

-Chew chew- Mikan chewed her food as she watched guys and girls worshipping the Specials like heroes and heroines and begging for dates. Just then, she saw Natsume surrounded by girls her age.

-Cough cough- Mikan coughed while blushing at the sight of Natsume. Natsume looked at her, ignoring his fan girls. At first he was worried but then he smiled, amused at her reaction and red face.

"Are you okay, Mikan-chan?" Class rep asked.

"I'm fine. I ate too fast, that's all." Mikan drank some water.

"AAHHHH!! Natsume-kun smiled!!" All the girls around him screamed in unison. As usual, Natsume ignores them and continues to watch Mikan.

"_Why won't those girls every give up!? And Natsume shouldn't just stand there!!"_ Mikan eyed Natsume's fan girls with boiling blood, obviously jealous and oblivious to the fact that Natsume was watching her.

Natsume walked to the Special table and smirked a little.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Yay!! Chapter 4 is finally finished. Please review, I need to know what you guys and girls think!!**


	5. Chapter 5: New teacher

**Hey! Sorry I took so long, exams are killing me! Anyway, this chapter will most likely be boring...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New teacher**

"_Mikan is acting strange."_ Ruka and Hotaru both thought, looking at each other.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay??" Ruka asked the day-dreaming girl. She didn't answer.

"Mikan? Mi-" He was cut off by an emotionless voice.

"She won't wake up to your calls, Nogi." Hotaru dug for something in her bag.

-BAKA BAKA-

"OUCH!!" Mikan fell back with her chair and hit her head.

"I-Imai!!" Ruka stared at Mikan in shock.

"Now she's awake…" Hotaru continued with her dinner.

Natsume glared at their table quietly while the room's temperature increased.

"Hey Hotaru!! You could've just shaken me…" Mikan lifted her chair up and sat down, rubbing her head.

"What were you thinking about just now?? Nogi called you twice…" Hotaru took a sip of water.

Ruka stared at Hotaru with big round eyes, it was the first time that she ever cared for anyone else!

"Oh, sorry Ruka, I didn't hear you…"

"It's okay…" Ruka smiled

"It's getting hot in here…" -Whispers-

"I know. Natsume-kun must be angry… Someone's gonna die for sure!"

"Uh oh…"

"Hmm?" Mikan turned to Natsume. Natsume's eyes softened a little and the room slowly cooled.

"Did you see that?!" –Whispers again-

"Yeah…"

-BOOM- The whispering idiots were on fire and running around for their lives.

-Sakura tree-

"Na-Natsume, why d-did you d-do that j-just now-w…??" Mikan was still blushing from before dinner.

"Why are you stuttering?" Natsume asked, emotionless.

"Uh… Never mind." Mikan turned around to head back for her room.

"Because…" Natsume said and Mikan stopped and turned around.

"Because of wha- Ouchie…" Mikan felt a slight pain in the back of her head.

"That's why." Natsume looked at her while she rubbed her head roughly.

"Oh, this?? Hotaru just wanted me to pay attention, that's all. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt me." Mikan completely recovered from her blush.

"…" Natsume stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait, Natsume. Ruka said we'll get our allowances tomorrow… Wanna go to Central Town?"

"…" Natsume stopped for a second and continued walking.

"Silence means consent!! I'll take that as a 'yes'." Mikan walked happily back to her room.

-Next day-

"Yay! Including my savings from last month, I've a total of 200 Rabbits." Mikan stared at her wallet with glittering eyes.

"…Good for you." Natsume said, with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come one Natsume, you could at least pretend to mean it… That's already a lot since this is my second time receiving allowance. And… it's not like you have thousands of Rabbits." Mikan still concentrated on her wallet.

"I have 9600 Rabbits." Natsume said it simply, without care.

"NO WAY!!" Mikan's mouth dropped. "That like…" Mikan thought for a while… then took out a calculator out of nowhere.

"That's 50 times more than me!!"

"48 actually, Mikan-chan." Ruka was standing behind her.

"Jeez, you took so long and used a calculator but you still got it wrong." Natsume was shocked at her stupidity, although he couldn't bear to say it.

"…It's not m-"

"Hey Mikan!! Don't forget you're only a Triple… Natsume's always been a Special since he got here 2 years ago… You've only been here for about 2 months!!" Sumire was eaves-dropping and interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah… it's true, Mikan-chan. Not to mention Natsume's never been seen spending it." Ruka added, _"He's also never stayed in a group for this long… he usually leaves in a second."_

"Oh yeah, I forgot… Anyway, let's get going!! The bus's waiting!" Mikan skipped off to the bus stop.

-Whisper- The whole class was going to Central Town, so they followed behind Mikan and started whispering. They didn't dare talk loudly 'coz Natsume was walking behind all of them and they didn't want to go to the hospital before shopping.

-Bus stop-

"Everyone!! Sit with your partner and stick with him/her when you're in Central Town, 'kay!?" Narumi-sensei announced while everyone was waiting for the bus.

"Aww…" The class was whining and some were even protesting.

"Why should we, Narumi-sensei?!"

"Yeah! We already arranged everything!!" They had already planned everything but Narumi-sensei foiled them.

-Sweat drop- "'C-Coz Misaki-sensei couldn't come and I can't watch over all of you, so…"

-In the bus-

"…_Central Town is far but still in the premises, the academy must be as big as an island! -Yawn- I'm getting sleepy"_ Mikan's head was swaying a little and she almost fell off her seat (she was sitting on the outer seat).

Natsume just watched her with a little worry and amusement. -Grabs- Mikan almost flew off when the bus made a turn. Natsume caught her arm and let her lean on him.

Meanwhile, Sumire was watching them in jealousy and fury. _"She gets to sit with Natsume-kun and lean on him while I have to sit with Koko!! It's so unfair!"_

"Hey, what's wrong with sitting with me?!"

"Because you keep reading my mind, THAT'S WHY!!" Sumire had steam coming from her ears.

"Ahahahahahaha!!" Koko couldn't resist laughing.

-Kachak- Hotaru took Sumire's photo.

"Hotaru!! Delete that picture now!!"

-BAKA- "Shut up, Permy…"

"Hmm? _I thought I heard something…_" Mikan slowly opened her eyes and realised she was resting on Natsume.

"Oh, sorry!" She sat up properly.

"Hn, never mind." Natsume looked out the window.

"Thanks though, I must've almost fallen out of the chair!" Mikan laughed.

-Central Town-

"Ruka!! Hotaru!! Wanna go together?" Mikan ran up to them happily.

"Sure, Mikan-chan." Ruka and Hotaru were partners.

"I wanna buy HOWALONS!!" Mikan ran to the queue, dragging Natsume along by the wrist.

"Stop pulling me!! You're already in the queue!!" Natsume hated being seen like that in public.

"Sorry, Natsume!!"

–Smiles- "The queue's quite long… guess we're going to be here for quite a while."

"…" Natsume glared at the people in the queue. Slowly, everyone left for somewhere else.

"Eh?? Why's everyone leaving?" Mikan looked at those walking away.

–Sweat drop- "Huh?? I'm sweating??" She looked at Natsume.

"Natsume!! Don't do that!! You're gonna fry everyone!!"

"Good."

"_No wonder it's so warm and everyone left._ It's our turn soon, Natsume. You can stop that… It's really hot here." Mikan used the back of her hand to wipe her forehead.

"Fine…" Natsume grumbled.

"Thanks." Natsume ignored her and walked off.

"_Hmm?? He's not buying? Then what'd he queue for? Maybe 'coz I dragged him in? Oops, better apologize…"_ It was Mikan's turn.

"Yay!! Howalon! Now to find Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru… There they are!!" Mikan ran to a café table.

"Hey, Mikan-chan! Want to eat something?? We ordered some bread."

"Sure, thanks Ruka." Mikan sat down next to Natsume, who just sat there doing nothing.

The waiter put the bread on the table. "Wow!! It looks so delicious!!" Mikan took a bite.

-Burn- "Wow, you made it into toast, Natsume!? Is it nice??" Mikan saw Natsume burning the bread.

-Ignore- "What's wrong, Natsume…? Oh yeah… Sorry for dragging you into the queue, Natsume. Here!" Mikan put a necklace with a very small garnet in Natsume's hands.

"I don't know what to give you as a 'sorry' gift so keep this necklace and use it to claim it next time."

"Why would I want a necklace??"

"That's the only thing that I can be sure to collect back. I'll surely get you a proper gift in exchange for it back! If I don't, then I guess it's yours…" –Sigh-

"…" Ruka and Hotaru watched quietly… not really though, Hotaru took out a camera and took photos.

"Hn." Natsume walked off.

"Okay, there's still some time to shop!! I've got 190 Rabbits left… Oo!! Let's go to that jewelry shop!!" Mikan ran to the shop 'Sparkly Palace'.

"Hey, that's a really nice necklace." Ruka was staring at a golden necklace and a tiny but beautiful sapphire jewel in the middle.

-Giggles- "Ruka, I didn't know you like jewelry, hehe!! I should call you…. Ruka-kin!!" **(A/N: In the actual story, **_**-pyon**_** was used 'coz of Ruka's pet rabbit, Usagi. I wanted a nickname for him in this story too, so I used **_**–kin**_**, as in gold, since he seems to like the gold necklace. XD)**

"I just said it was nice!!"

"Hehe, Ruka-kin, you're so weird… Oh, that's really… GORGEOUS!!" Mikan had caught sight of a bracelet with nice gold and silver around it and it had a single gem. The gem is constantly changing its colour.

"Yeah, it's price is gorgeous too. I should invent jewelry and sell them, I'll be rich…er." Hotaru stared at it schemingly.

"OH MY GOSH!! 1000 Rabbits!? So much for my new bracelet…" Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru left the shop and decided to wait at the bus stop.

-Stare- Someone was watching them…

-Next day, Dangerous Abilities Class-

"Kuro Neko! Koneko! You have a new mission." Persona passed them a card.

They made their way out.

Inside the card read:

"Mission:

Capture Yuka Azumi at AAO's Private Hospital and find records of AAO private hospital's patients.

Return to Alice Academy by sunset."

"_Mother?? What do they want with her? …Can't let this affect the mission."_ The felines were already running towards the AAO's territory.

"They're probably trying to get her to join the Academy." Kuro Neko seemed to have read her mind. "Wait." He stopped running.

"Huh?"

"Take this." Natsume took out the bracelet that Mikan saw in Central Town from his pocket.

"Isn't that…?" She took it and wore it, still admiring its beauty.

"I modified it to help you withstand the pressure of using more than one alice at a time. So that you won't pass out again."

"Thank you Natsume!! But why this bracelet? It's SO expensive!"

"Since I saw you looking at it, might as well let you wear something you like."

"Oh, thanks!!" -Smiles- "We'd better continue with the mission."

-Nod- "And no actual names, we're already near AAO's territory."

"Okay."

-A few hours later, Dangerous Abilities Class-

"Very good, kitties… Put her on the sofa, Koneko." Persona said while taking the disc from Natsume.

Mikan put laid Yuka gently onto the sofa. It seems that she was injured quite badly since she still hasn't waken up.

"Persona-sensei… what are you going to do with her?" Mikan gave Persona her Don't-hurt-my-mother look.

"I'm not going to do anything. You are… you'll have to persuade her to join the academy."

"Me?!"

"I'm sure Yuka Azumi wouldn't refuse her own daughter." Persona smirked.

"…"

"I'll expect good news from Yuka by tomorrow." Persona left the class.

"She still hasn't waken up yet." Mikan shook Yuka by the shoulder. Yuka's eyes opened.

"Mikan!? What are you doing here?! The AAO members will s-" Yuka stopped and looked around.

"You're in the academy."

"Why did you bring me here?" Yuka frowned and looked at Mikan very seriously.

"I… uh… just wanted to ask… if you would quit the AAO… and join the academy?"

"…" Natsume just watched Mikan and Yuka from a corner of the class, the other Dangerous Abilities types have either gone on missions or hid from Persona.

"They told you to ask me, didn't they?"

"Y-Yeah…" Mikan looked down.

"B-But I also want you to quit the AAO! They're violent and always try to harm the academy!" Mikan's voiced raised a little.

"_I don't really have a purpose for staying in AAO… I only joined them because I hated the academy's way of life. But if I join them now, I won't be a student, I could help Mikan…"_ Yuka stared blankly into nothing as if her soul left her body temporarily.

"M-Mom?!" Mikan waved her hands and snapped her fingers in front of Yuka's face.

"Fine, I'll quit the AAO and join the academy…"

"…!" Natsume didn't expect Yuka to agree that soon, he thought she'd try to escape.

"On a few conditions…"

"What conditions?" Mikan asked disbelievingly, she thought she succeeded.

"I'll talk to Persona about them. Where is he?" Mikan looked shocked but Natsume had no reaction.

"H-How'd you know P-Persona-sensei?!"

"She works in AAO, they have information about most people in the academy. Duh…" Natsume said as he went up to a refrigerator and took out a drink. **(A/N: They ARE in the Dangerous Abilities Class but it's more like a very small house without bedrooms and bathrooms since they only go to the class AFTER their mission to rest.)**

"Oh yeah." Mikan scratched the back of her head.

"Persona said he'll be waiting for good news tomorrow, right? So he's sure to be here tomorrow, Yuka can stay here till then." Natsume sat on a sofa opposite Yuka.

"Hmm?? Kuro Neko is being nice? I thought you hated me."

"Same to you, Yuka." Natsume gave her a light glare.

"_I guess we're both willing to forgive and forget because of Mikan."_ Yuka stared at Natsume with a small smile.

Natsume's face softened as if he understood her.

"Uh… why are you two always hostile against each other?" Mikan sweat drop, she, being dense, never noticed Yuka and Natsume's silent agreement.

"Never mind that, Mikan. Why don't you go play with your other friends? They must be wondering where you are. You too, Kuro Neko."

"OKAY!!" Mikan nodded and dragged Natsume out.

-Next day, Dangerous Abilities Class-

"Persona, I presume?" Yuka stared at a man wearing all black except for a white mask.

"Yes, Yuka Azumi. I'm sure your daughter has already spoken to you."

"I told her I will join the academy on several conditions." Yuka sat down.

"Fine, what might your conditions be?" Persona sat on another sofa.

"Mikan and her friends are not to take any highly dangerous missions nor are they to be harmed. Since I'm sure you won't agree to them not taking any missions at all."

"Acceptable."

"And I want to be one of Mikan's teachers."

"Hmm… If that's the case, you can teach her class on how to control and increase their alice power, since you have most of their alices. However… It would be a new lesson especially for that class, so they might not be willing to be held back after school."

"That won't be a problem."

"If that's all, in exchange… You will have to participate in all top secret missions against the AAO. But of course, you'll be expected to wear control devices in case you betray us."

"Understood." Yuka nodded her head.

-Class-

"Good Afternoon!! Okay, before you guys go for your lunch, I have an announcement to make. You have a new teacher, Yuka-sensei. She used to be my sempai last time." Yuka entered the class.

"REALLY?!" The whole class shouted, especially Mikan.

"Yes, a new lesson has been opened up just for her and your class. She'll be teaching you on your alices, so feel free to use them. Her classes will be after lunch everyday. Okay, go for your lunch!"

Everyone left except Mikan and Natsume.

"Narumi-sensei, you were really mom's kouhai?" Mikan walked up to them and asked.

"Yes… Wait, MOM?!" Narumi looked at Yuka disbelievingly.

"Mikan is your daughter?!"

"Yes. She got her Nullification from her father and her Temperature was natural, I guess. Although I expected her to have the Steal alice, like me." Mikan smiled.

"The Steal alice is too hard to control." -Giggle-

"Anyway, Mikan, I've made a deal with Persona. That's why I'm teaching your class."

"Oh, that's good."

"Why don't you and Kuro Neko go for lunch now?" Yuka looked at Natsume.

"Why do you always call him Kuro Neko? Didn't the AAO find out his name?"

"Well, he IS the academy's top operative so the academy has kept his data very safely. It's very hard to find information on him."

"Natsume Hyuuga. Since you're with the academy now, it shouldn't be a problem…" Natsume said.

"Okay. Mikan go and get some lunch with Natsume." Mikan dragged Natsume out.

-After lunch-

"Good afternoon class." No response.

-Sigh- "_That's what we used to do last time too. Haha._ We're suppose to learn to control our alices for today, so everyone slowly introduce yourself and your alices please."

-20 minutes later-

"Okay, I'll rearrange your seats to make it easier. Latent Abilities, front right, MY right. Technical Abilities, front left. Somatic, behind Technical. Special, behind Latent. Dangerous Abilities join Special. _Only Mikan and Natsume are Dangerous and there are no Special types here, so I guess they're alone… Good thing there're a lot of Latents, if not, it'll be VERY obvious, haha…_" Yuka started pointing around the class.

"Okay, good. Everyone find a partner." The whole class started talking even more.

"These will be your seating arrangements during this class, okay? You will also have the same partner throughout." Surprisingly, the class didn't grumble much.

"Hehe, Natsume. We're partners again. Hmm… we're partners for a lot, huh? Urm… in class, missions and this class too, haha."

"…" Natsume said nothing.

"We've only about half an hour left, so why don't we have free period, hmm? You have to use your alices in this class, so y-" Yuka was cut off by the class' cheers.

"YYAAA-" Almost everyone's hair was burnt, except for Yuka, Mikan and those who didn't shout, like Hotaru and Ruka.

-Sweat drop- Mikan and Yuka just stared at the scene. Yuka can't do anything 'coz this class was allowed to use alices as much as they want.

-Fwooooosh- Mikan blew out the flames. Natsume just grumbled to himself about the noise and what not.

"_Lucky for Mikan…"_ The whole class thought while they continued playing around quietly.

"So what do you want to do, Natsume?"

"Nothing."

"But we have to use our alices, it's Alice class."

"The only thing fire can do is burn people. Who should I burn then?"

"Uh… That's not what I meant…"

"Besides, we already had training from Persona." Natsume said while opening his manga.

"That's true… but I have nothing to do. I don't read manga, not that I even have them."

"Then make me some ice cream."

"Huh?! I get the ice part, but I don't have cream."

"Ask the others."

"Okay!!" She went to the other side of the class.

"Anna! Can you and Nonoko do something to make some special cream for ice cream?! I was thinking of using frozen cream that changes taste."

"Sure, I guess we could, right Nonoko?" Anna looked at Nonoko who nodded.

"I can take care of the changing taste and Anna can take care of the cream… But we need something that could produce it." Suddenly a girl with money signs on her eyes popped up.

"I'll provide the machines. We'll sell it and split the profits." Hotaru grinned greedily.

-Sweat drop- The 3 girls just nodded and got to work.

-RING- The bell had gone, the class was over. However, the 4 girls had just finished their ice cream creation and were standing at the exits of the classrooms, hoping to make profits… at least Hotaru was.

-15 minutes later-

"Natsume!! Here's the ice cream!" Mikan was running towards the Sakura tree.

"What took you so long…?" Natsume looked at the ice cream.

"I wanted to make it special so it took a lot of work. Hotaru also wanted to sell them and it was sold out quite fast. I managed to keep one for you." Mikan passed Natsume the seemingly vanilla flavoured ice cream.

"It looks normal… But are you sure it's edible?" Natsume looked at the ice cream cone in his hands suspiciously.

"Of course it is. It was sold out!!"

"…" Natsume slowly ate it.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Obviously, end of Chapter 5. Hope you like it... Review and giv suggestions plx. Criticism also obviously needed and welcomed! -Smiles-**


	6. Chapter 6: Girlfriend and boyfriend

**Okay, gotta admit... I'm gettin lazier with this story. Sorry if i made you wait long. Apparently, i made the characters SUPER OOC, or at least to me they are. Sorry 'bout that, anyways... ENJOY!!**

**20 Oct: Sorry for not updating for so long, urm, I was on a small vacation... Then when I came back, my com was spoilt ., and I heard I won't get it back in a long time... -CRY- (PS, I'm using my friend's com now, my first and last time. T.T)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Girlfriend and boyfriend**

"HHOOO-TTTTAAAAAAAAAA-RRRRRUU-"

-BAKA- "Keep quiet!"

"Hotaru! I need to talk to you."

"Aren't you talking to me now?"

"The ice cream we sold yesterday..."

"What about it?!"

"Well, we need to collect the profits and give out refunds."

"NO!!" Hotaru narrowed her purple eyes. "What happened?!"

"You see... everyone's in the hospital... hehhe..." Mikan laughed nervously as Hotaru aimed her baka gun at her.

"Fine." Hotaru kept grumbling all the way to the hospital.

-1 hour later, Alice Academy Hospital-

"We've already refunded everyone, right? I'm going to my room." Hotaru was in a horrible mood after returning her beloved profits.

"Wait, we still haven't seen Natsume!"

"He didn't pay for the ice cream. I'm not going to visit him." Hotaru stomped her way back to the dormitories.

-Sigh- _"I hope he's okay... He's gonna be SO mad!"_ Mikan entered a ward.

"Hi Natsume! You feeling better?" Natsume was sitting on bed, and yes, he's reading his manga again.

"Mm."

"_He's pissed..._ Sorry..." She looked down on the floor in shame. He closed the manga and looked up.

"I thought it was edible... I didn't know Anna's cream and Nonoko's special chemicals could be... urm... dangerous together... I'm sorry."

"Hn, never mind. Little things like this doesn't hurt me." He looked at her. "Shouldn't you be crying or something?" She looked up.

"W-What?! Why would I? I'm not a baby, you know."

"You were crying your eyes out on your second day here."

"That was people dying! It's completely different!" She pouted.

"Whatever." He opened the manga and continued reading.

"So when will you be discharged?"

"Dunno. Should be quite soon, food poisoning is not that serious. But the doc said I can't do missions for a week."

"Oh... That means I'll go alone then..." Mikan mumbled to herself but Natsume obviously heard her.

"I'll talk to Persona. You can't go alone."

"That's okay. I'm more experienced now, I think I can handle it."

"No, thinking is not good enough. I won't let you go alone, I'll talk to Persona." He said with a small pinch of coldness.

"Persona-sensei wouldn't allow it. I'll take care of myself, do-" Mikan stopped when Natsume looked up at her with furious crimson eyes.

"I SAID 'NO'!!" He yelled. He took a deep breathe and slowly calmed down. "It's too dangerous, what if you pass out like the other time? ...You're NOT going alone! I don't care what Persona says, you're not going on any missions without me."

"You'll get punished by Persona-sensei! I can't let you be punished because of me..." Mikan didn't wait for Natsume's respond, she just ran out.

-Dangerous Ability Class-

"Persona-sensei!" Mikan barged into the room, ignoring her resting sempais who ignored her back.

"I don't recall sending for you, Koneko..."

"Persona-sensei, Natsume's in hospital and can't do missions for a week."

"I know that."

"Can you postpone our missions until he gets better? He doesn't want me to go on missions alone. Please Persona-sensei...? I'll take whatever punishments you give me."

"...You don't have to worry about the missions. I don't have any missions for you yet. Most of your missions have been taken over... Th-" Persona ceased when he heard the door bang, Mikan had already ran off.

-Alice Academy Hospital-

"Natsume! Persona said he has no missions for us!!" Mikan shouted as she banged the door open, causing nurses and doctors alike to shush her.

"Where is he?" Mikan scanned the ward and saw no one. She saw an open door. _"What's this? I've never noticed it before."_

"AH!!" She stiffened as she fell backwards and laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling in shock. Her mind was lost in another dimension, or so it seems. The door she peeped into was a bathroom with a shirtless Natsume inside.

"Mikan! Are you alright?!" Natsume shook her shoulders. When she didn't respond, he loomed over her. She snapped out of whatever she was in and blinked her eyes for a while before she blushed and screamed.

"You okay?! What's wrong with you?"

"P-Put on y-your sh-shirt alread-dy...!" She closed her eyes and tried to struggle out of Natsume's hard grip.

Natsume smirked a little. "What were you peeping at me for?"

"I wasn't peeping! I didn't know what that room was... and it was opened!" Mikan opened her eyes, only to close them again. Natsume let go of her and stood up.

"So where did you go just now?" Natsume put on a shirt that was lying on his bed.

"I went to Dangerous Ability Class." Mikan said as she also stood up.

"I told you I won't let you go alone!!" Natsume yelled.

"Calm down! -Smile- Persona-sensei said he doesn't have any mission for us now, someone took over!" Mikan sat on the bed.

"_Yuka."_

"You're already discharged, Natsume?"

"Yeah. Like I said before, little things like this don't hurt me."

"Oh... the rest of the class are still in hospital. -Sweat drop- Who knew our ice cream could be that scary? Haha..." Mikan said sarcastically.

"Me." Natsume said flatly and Mikan pouted.

"Anyway, I heard we were supposed to get our exam results today, it's already been a week. But then, since almost the whole class is in hospital, I guess we'll get them tomorrow. I hope I do well..."

"You studied and tried your best right? That's all that matters, I'm sure you'll do great." Mikan stared at Natsume disbelievingly. _"That doesn't sound like the normal Natsume."_

"Besides, you had a great tutor." Natsume said, in a bored yet boasting tone.

"_Yep, that's the normal Natsume... I think."_ Mikan sweat dropped.

-Next day-

"Good morning everyone!!" Narumi entered the class while holding onto a large stack of paper. He almost tripped 'coz he couldn't see where he was going.

"Morning..." The class was lifeless, they were quite weak and grumpy ever since they got discharged the night before.

"I've got your exam results!! And due to some very good students, we've decided to give out rewards to those who made huge improvements or scored very well."

"What is it this time, Narumi? Pencils?" Hotaru asked, not looking up from her work with a strange robotic bird.

"They're cash pr-" Before he could finish, Hotaru looked up with money signs on her face and took out her baka gun and pointed it towards the sweat dropping teacher's head.

"Hurry up and give out the papers already!!"

"O-Okay!" Narumi returned everyone their papers. The class slowly peeked at their own marks and either sighed or cheered.

-Gulp- Mikan slowly looked at her paper.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!!" The whole class turned to her.

"What's wrong, Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked from the teacher's desk.

"Hey! Did you score that bad?" Natsume asked in wonder as he saw her tears. Mikan showed him her paper, he gasped.

"Hehe, did she get 0 marks, Natsume-kun? It's not a big surprise, really... She's just as du-" Sumire froze as Natsume glared at her.

-Scream- "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" Everyone almost fell off their chairs in shock.

"How much did you get, Sakura?" Ruka asked on behalf of the almost deaf class.

"I got 98 out of 100!! I'm so happy I can cry!!" Sumire and the rest of the class', except Narumi, Hotaru and Natsume's, mouths dropped wide open.

"You did." Natsume returned her the paper.

"Okay, everyone... Calm down. It's time for the rewards." Narumi said, Hotaru immediately shot anyone who wasn't sitting down.

"Those who scored very well for the boys are... Natsume, Yu, Ruka and Mochu-kun. The girls are... Hotaru, Nonoko and Sumire-chan. Each of you will get 500 Rabbits each." Hotaru zoomed up to the surprised teacher and put out her hand, expecting her cash reward.

-Sweat drop- "Here." Narumi passed out all the money.

"Okay, next is those with great improvements. They are... hmm... oh, no one has great improvements... -Sweat drop- Okay, on to those who had great improvements AND scored well. Koko and Kitsuneme-kun and Anna and Mikan-chan. You'll get 600 Rabbits each." They took their cash and sat down.

"Looks like you got rewarded for doing a good deed, Natsume." Mikan beamed happily at Natsume.

"What are you talking about?"

"This bracelet costs 1000 Rabbits, right?" She held up her hand. "You even modified it, so you got a reward of getting back half the price for doing a good deed." Everyone turned to them.

"Natsume-kun actually spent 1000 Rabbits on Mikan-chan?" -Whispers-

"He even gave her a bracelet!"

"Did she say something about modified?"

"She did, I can't believe Natsume actually modified a bracelet to give to a girl!" The class was starting another gossiping session. This time, Natsume ignored them.

-Click- Natsume left the classroom, not caring about the lessons as usual.

"Excuse me, Narumi-sensei." Mikan followed after him.

-Natsume's room-

-Knock knock- "Natsume! Open up!" The door unlocked and Mikan entered.

-Gasp- She looked around in amazement. Even though she was only one rank below his, his Special star room made hers look like thrash, in other words, her room paled in comparison.

"Why'd you leave class? Did I say something wrong?" Mikan said as Natsume sat on the side of his bed, staring ahead of him.

"You didn't do anything." Mikan sat down next to him.

"Then why'd you leave class?"

"Did you really mean it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you really think that... I gave you the bracelet just for a good deed?"

"Uh huh, why else would you spend so much on a bracelet? You even improved it to help me."

"You really don't know?" Natsume's bangs were covering his eyes.

"Uh..." She thought for a while with a finger on her chin. "Nope."

_"She being innocent and all is really... cute. But sometimes I wish she would be less dense."_

"Oh wait!" It seems like Natsume got his wish. "There might be a reason, but... you're not... we're not... urm, it couldn't be..."

"It could." Mikan gasped as Natsume looked at her.

"B-B-But... Why would you like m-" Natsume sealed her lips with his. She closed her eyes and gently wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him back unconsiously.

"_Does he really like me? I mean sure, we did kiss a few times and we're kissing now... but... Actually, I can't find a reason for me to doubt him. Why do I even try to find faults with this? Do I not like him?? Then why am I kissing him back?? I'm so confused..."_ Mikan was lost in thoughts while Natsume pulled her by the waist and delicately deepened the kiss.

They broke the kiss. "Natsume?"

"I have my reasons."

"Reasons?"

"For... liking you..."

"O-Oh, I-I s-see..." She didn't know what to say. Her face was as red as his eyes.

"Mikan..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Will you... be... my girlfriend...?" Natsume was hesitant, but clear. Mikan was shocked at his question.

"But ar-aren't we a-a lit-tle too young f-for t-that?"

"It doesn't matter... Will you?" He stared at her, sincere and sanguine. Lost in his rutilant eyes, she nodded her head slowly.

"Don't nod if you don't mean it. You're in a daze." Natsume looked away, but Mikan smiled.

"I mean it." She hugged Natsume for a while. Natsume smiled and hugged her back in silent joy.

-Next day-

Natsume and Mikan were walking towards class together when they saw Ruka and the others. Mikan smiled even wider than usual and greeted them... one by one.

"Good morning Ruka-kin! Good morning Hotaru! Good morning Anna! Good morning Nonoko! Good morning Koko! Good morning Mochu! Good morning-" It went on and on...

"Mikan-chan, why are you so cheerful today?"

"No reason, Nonoko. I'm just really happy... Is it a bad thing?"

"No."

"It's just weird to see you like that. You're already very cheerful..." Koko said.

"But you're even more cheerful today, kinda creepy." Mochu continued.

"Oh, haha!"

"Are you sure there's no reason to your even more cheerfulness, Sakura? Even Usagi's looking surprised."

"Oh... that's so cute, Usagi. Anyway, there's no-"

"We're dating." Natsume said, flatly. Everyone's eyes were as big as saucers.

"NATSUME!!"

"What? It's true isn't it?" He again, said it flatly. Everyone was frozen, even Hotaru, she had chips sticking out of her closed mouth with her fingers still holding onto them. Hotaru's violet orbs were as wide as it could be.

-5 minutes later-

"Uh, Natsume..." Mikan whispered, "Is it really that shocking? No one's moving yet." An immense ring of fire encircled their stiff classmates for a few seconds until they were able to move again. And when they did...

"WHAT?!" Echoes of their loud voices could be heard even in the Middle school and High school.

-Sweat drop- "Calm down... It's no biggie... Eh, Hotaru?" Hotaru was unaffected by the flames.

"There's only one way to snap her out of it..." Anna stated, sweat dropping a little.

"Really? How?"

"Urm, first, let me see your purse." Mikan took out her cute, red purse.

"Let's see..." Anna was about to take out 10 Rabbits.

-Snatch- Before Anna actually took it out, Hotaru had already returned to Earth and swiped the coin out of the pink haired girl.

-Sweat drop- "Oh..."

"It's not much, but I'll accept it this time." Hotaru pocketed the money and walked off to class.

-Lunchtime-

As per normal, Natsume was sitting with the Special stars while Mikan was with the Triple stars.

"So Sakura, how'd it happen between you and Natsume?" Ruka asked in between scoops of food.

"Uh... I don't know how to explain..."

"Just start from the beginning." Hotaru commanded.

"Uh, well. Uh..." Hotaru loaded her baka gun.

-Sweat drop- "Wait!"

-Sigh- Mikan told them all about her and Natsume.

-Dangerous Ability Class-

"Persona-sensei! You said we didn't have any missions! Natsume can't do them!"

"This is an urgent mission, but it is easy. You can even do it alone but I'm sure Kuro Neko wouldn't let you... if the rumors are true." Persona smirked while taking a sip of his hot drink. Mikan blushed, she knew the rumor was about her and Natsume.

"Just give us the mission, Persona."

"Very well then Kuro Neko, but I hope you know that I won't tolerate that kind of attitude..." He looked at them.

"Destroy the items in AAO's material warehouse."

-AAO Warehouses-

"Persona-sensei wasn't kidding when he said that the mission is easy. We've been walking around for a while now and we haven't seen a single person!" Kuro Neko and Koneko walked... yes, walked, among the warehouses, looking for the material warehouse.

"Na- ...Kuro Neko, since Persona said it's easy, you shouldn't do anything. You might get a relapse." Koneko stopped walking, making him stop too. Before he could respond...

"PLEASE?! You can just watch me..." She smiled at him with her secret weapon... her adorable puppy eyes. "If anything goes wrong, then you can help, okay?"

"_I asked her to be my girlfriend and she starts acting cute. So adorable, hahaha... _Hn."

"Good, now let's find that warehouse." Kuro Neko raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the top of the warehouse in front of them.

"'Ma-te-rial Ware-house.'" Koneko read out. "Oh..." They entered.

"Just stay there and don't do anything, okay?"

-Sigh- Kuro Neko leaned against a wall near the entrance to stand guard. He watched as she slowly went deeper inside.

"Let's see... The left side seems fragile, I could freeze them and break them..." Koneko said to herself and waved her hand at the stacks of crates and boxes. Once everything was frozen into sparkling and beautiful crystals, she spread her hands out and slowly shrunk the gap in between her palms.

-Tinkles- The wind crushed the ice while following Koneko's hand actions and caused loud tinkling sounds from the pieces of hard ice that hit the ground.

"Okay, now the right side." She whispered to herself. She was about to activate her Fire alice when she felt a sudden burst of heat. She turned to face the entrance.

"_Natsume!!" _Her eyes widened in horror. A wall of flame was blocking about what seems like a hundred men from her. Kuro Neko was standing on her side of the wall, of course.

"_Natsume's risking getting hurt because of me..." _Koneko's hazel eyes were slightly clouded with tears as she saw the fire wall getting bigger. Her eyes instantly dried up and showed hatred and fury when she saw more people arriving.

"_Those people are going to get Natsume hurt!!"_ She started charging towards them like an angry bull.

"Just destroy those things!!" Koneko stopped and stared at Kuro Neko.

"Do it quick so that we can kill these bastards earlier." She nodded with a mix of seriousness and amusement.

She set everything else ablaze as Kuro Neko's fire wall grew stronger when the AAO members tried to interfere.

"I'm done!" Koneko stood beside Kuro Neko. He smirked at the horrified faces of the AAO members.

"I can't wait to torture them for making you use your alice!" She said seriously with a hint of mischief as she looked at the hundreds of terrified faces on the other side of the fire wall.

"I should thank them for letting me know how much you care for me." Kuro Neko said jokingly, although his tone was quite earnest.

"You don't need them for me to care. I'm going, you wait here."

"No. You can't handle all of them alone!" He looked at her.

"But-"

"I said NO! I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." He slowly deactivated his alice, ready to kill anyone who dares step forward.

"Hmph." Koneko pouted although she was smiling inside.

The fire was gone, their enemies hesitated a while before they charged at them in frustration of their responsibilities being destroyed.

-BOOM- HUGE flames engulfed the first 30 people to approach the crimson eyed flame caster.

-FWOOSH- _"I'LL MAKE THEM REGRET JOINING AAO!!" _About 40 people got caught in the tornado that was currently small enough to fit inside the warehouse. The AAO members couldn't use their alices because Koneko had nullified all of them due to her current temper.

After the people, that the felines attacked, had retreated, fainted or died... the remaining 30 to 50 others stood planted on the ground in fear of the two 10 year olds.

"Can I take care of them myself?"

"?" Kuro Neko looked at her questioningly, without his eyes of anger he had a few minutes ago.

"There aren't many left, I can do it myself, right?" Koneko smiled hopefully at him. Some of the AAO members sighed in relief when they noticed the two kids had loosened up and weren't in their state of frenzy like before.

"Fine..." Kuro Neko replied in a calm manner although he was silently grumbling.

-SMILES- "Yay, thanks!" This time, ALL of them sighed in relief when they saw her cheerfulness, thinking that she was in a better mood and wouldn't hurt them as much. They also sighed because they heard that THE Kuro Neko wasn't going to help her.

-GULP- They slowly backed away from Koneko. Her happy face disappeared the moment she looked at them. She was glaring at them and slowly walking forwards... with a fire ball in one hand... and a little tornado in the other.

"What's wrong with that kid?! Having mood swings at her age?!" Someone shouted from among the horrified adults. Immediately after the last word was spoken, Koneko started swaying her hands around, causing huge winds the strength of hurricanes. She slammed all of them against the wall, left side and right side. Most of them were crushed to death while the lucky ones at least had broken limbs.

Those alive managed to stand up although they were practically wobbling. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, STUPID BITCH!!" A few them shouted, totally forgetting that THE Kuro Neko was still there, watching silently and they also totally didn't know that THE Kuro Neko was also the 'stupid bitch's' boyfriend.

Koneko glared and raised her hand with a fire ball.

-Fwoo- The fire died out and she looked at her hand in shock. Then she heard thud, she turned her head towards the direction of the sound and saw her boyfriend sitting on the stomach of one of the guys that shouted at her. He was glaring at him with his blood-red, burning eyes. He was FURIOUS!

Kuro Neko had dashed past Koneko so fast that no one saw or heard him. He caused a wind that put out Koneko's flames. He had snapped when they called her a 'stupid bitch'. He crashed into one of them.

"YOU" -PUNCH-

"ARE" -PUNCH-

"GONNA" -PUNCH-

"REGRET" -PUNCH-

"SAYING THAT!!" -PUNCH- The guy had already regretted it and fell unconscious. Kuro Neko lunged at the next guy who was standing while Koneko just stood there, speechless, touched, and shocked. The same process...

"GO" -KICK-

"TO" -PUNCH-

"HELL" -PUNCH-

"YOU" -PUNCH-

"BASTARD!!" -KICK- That last kick caused the guy to fly to the other end of the warehouse. The victims' companions tried to make a run for it but Kuro Neko was NOT going to let anyone escape his wrath now, was he? Especially after what they said. The sequence of beating the life out of people continued until there was one man left standing. Koneko finally came out of her frozen state.

-Grabs- Kuro Neko grabbed a bald guy's collar and was about to punch him when he was interrupted by a cheerful voice that made him snap out of his incensement.

"Hey...! You said I could handle it myself." Koneko smiled and walked up to him.

"Sorry..." Kuro Neko let go and walked towards her.

"It's okay." She stopped smiling and looked at the bald guy who was too weak and scared to move, although he was still standing.

"Aw, you only left me a weak baldy!?" She pouted.

"WEAK?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU BI-" His eyes widened when he realised that he was in no position to be cursing her, not to mention that he was only metres away from the oh so feared Kuro Neko.

-GLARE- The felines glared at him.

"S-Sorr-" Before he could finish...

-KICK- Kuro Neko used his knee to kick the baldy's stomach. The guy fainted.

"Now that's just not fair, Natsume..." Since everyone was either dead or unconscious, Koneko used his name. "Now I've got no one!"

"You don't need them." He said plainly, mimicking what she said earlier. She smiled at him.

"Our job's done, let's go." He started walking towards the entrance-cum-exit, stepping and stomping on every single dead, or miraculously but unfortunately alive, body that was in his way. She followed him, avoiding the lying bodies.

"Thank you, Natsume." She gave him a peck on his cheeks, held his hand and dragged him onwards. He blushed a little.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Chapter 6 is finally done, haha! I'll try to complete Chapter 7 by next week...**


	7. Chapter 7: The carnival

**Hey! I managed to go to my friend's house again!! Yay... but then not enough time so this is a short chapter, sorry.**

***Update* My com's fixed... but... plx read this chap then read the bottom, ty...**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: The carnival**

"Hi! I'm Tsubasa Andou! Nice to meet you, kouhai!"

"Hello Tsubasa-sempai! Who are they?" Mikan pointed to Rui and the others.

"You know Hayate and Nobara. That's Rui Amane with Curse alice and Hajime Yakumo with insect pheromone."

"TSUBASA!! Were you talking about me?!" Rui was hugging Tsubasa again.

"EH?!" Mikan stared in shock.

"Oh? Who's this?"

"Mikan Sakura, 10 years old. She has Nullification and Temperature alices. She's our kouhai, Rui-sempai."

"Oh." Rui let go of Tsubasa and started walking towards Mikan. "Nice to m-"

-FWOOM- "Don't go near her, Rui!" Natsume stopped Rui.

"Alright, Natsume..."

"Huh?! _What's going on?_"

"Mikan-chan... Natsume doesn't like Rui." Nobara whispered to Mikan.

"Why?"

"Urm... He doesn't like anyone in this class, other than Tsubasa."

"Come here, Mikan." Natsume dragged Mikan away as he glared at Nobara.

"Why're you being so mean to them, Natsume?" Mikan sat on a chair.

"You see that mark on Tsubasa's cheek? Rui made that, he can give you one too if he gets close to you."

"Oh... But what did Nobara do to you?"

"Her alice is Ice, which is the direct opposite of Fire. So we don't get along. She also has split personalities... Her other personality can hurt you."

"So that means you're mean to them because of me..." Mikan looked on the floor, fidgeting with her fingers and feet.

"Do you know why there are only seven people in the class?" Mikan shook her head.

"It's because very few people have dangerous alices. Alices like Tsubasa's, Nobara's, Hayate's, Hajime's, yours and mine are only dangerous if we want it to be. Rui's alice is dangerous no matter how he uses it, so he is the most dangerous among the whole school so anyone would hate him. I'm only nice to Tsubasa because he was actually in the Special Abilities but got transferred here because the academy needed his alice at that time. Just by looking at his alice and personality, Tsubasa's not a person you need to be wary of... that's why I'm not so cold to him. But Nobara..."

Mikan looked at Natsume.

"Her second personality is dangerous and both of her are Persona's pet. They'll do whatever Persona says, you can't trust her. The way Hayate and Hajime use their alices... you have to be careful. You should know what wind is capable of and Hajime's insects are poisonous, I'm not the only one who's harsh towards them."

"But even if everyone is mean to them, we don't need to be."

"I just want you to stay away from them. This is Dangerous Abilities... they're dangerous, Mikan."

"Alright." Her eyes were slightly watery.

"...You didn't seem to have any problem with the dead people at the warehouse yesterday. So why are you crying over such small matters?"

"Those people yesterday were mean! They scolded me! And besides, they were bad people... But I don't even know my sempais at all and I have to avoid them."

-Sigh- "Fine... You can talk to them as long as I'm around... but you must always be at least a few meters away from them."

"Mm." Mikan smiled and nodded.

-Classroom-

"Permy..."

"Hotaru! I told you my name is Sumire!"

"Just for shouting at me, I'm going to double the price."

"Price of what?!"

"Info on Hyuuga."

"How much do you want?" Sumire's tone changed.

"40 Rabbits." Sumire passed Hotaru the money.

"Hyuuga has a girlfriend."

"WHAT?!"

"Keep quiet or I'll charge you for abusing my ears."

"Who is she? In what way is she better than me? Did they kiss or anything?"

"Each answer is 5 Rabbits."

-Sweatdrop- The class watched as Sumire kept passing money to Hotaru.

"She is much better than you. She is kind, pretty, cute, innocent, capable, strong-willed and friendly, all the things you're not." Sumire was practically breathing fire!

"Oh and they did kiss." Sumire was about to scream when Hotaru continued. "Two were accidents on the lips. He kissed her twice on the lips on purpose and she kissed him once on the cheeks, also on purpose. But that was yesterday's news, who know how many times they've kissed by now...? Oh and they've slept on the same bed once."

-Deep breath- "O-Okay... Who is she?!" Sumire was trying to control her anger.

"It's simple, really. It's-" She was cut off.

"Mikan-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning everyone! ...Oh?" Mikan walked into the classroom with Natsume following closely behind her.

"Hotaru, Sumire... what are you talking about?" Mikan smiled at them.

"We are talking about-" Sumire said in a harsh tone but was interrupted by Hotaru.

"You and Hyuuga." Hotaru said, making Sumire stare at her in horror.

"YOU MEAN IT'S HER!!" Sumire pointed at Mikan.

Natsume glared at Sumire but she didn't notice... and soon, her finger was in flames.

"AAHHH!!" Sumire blew the flame out.

"Yes, it's her."

"I'm what? What are you guys talking about?" Mikan tilted her head to the right.

"Uh... Sakura, Imai just, urm, how do you say? Urm, Sumire paid Imai for information on Natsume. And she told her about what you and Natsume did..." Ruka said nervously and sweatdropping.

"What we did?"

"HOW MANY TIMES YOU KISSED, STUPID!!" Sumire glared right in front of Mikan.

-FWOOM- Sumire was completely covered in fire. She screamed and ran around and around the classroom.

"Oh, that..." Mikan blushed. Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her to their seats at the back. Everyone else also went to their seats, ignoring the ear piercing screams of the green haired girl.

-A few minutes later-

"Good morning class, today we'll be having a field trip outside the academy."

"EH?!" The class shouted, eyes and mouths were wide open.

"Do we really get to leave the academy?" Nonoko asked.

"Yes. It'll only be for today. We'll be going to a special carnival, it's open to just for us alices. There'll be roller coasters, bumper cars and even mini game and food stalls. Oh and everything is free."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Hotaru immediately stood up.

"Wait, there are a few rules." Narumi said.

"Aw..."

"I knew it, there's always a catch." The class were whining again.

"Rule number one, you must always be with your partner. Rule number two, do not leave the carnival. Number three, do not destroy property. Number four, we must gather at the bus stop at 6pm. That's all, okay?"

"Whatever." The class zoomed out and headed for the bus stop.

-Carnival-

"Come on, Natsume, we're finally out to have some fun! What's wrong with you?"

"Something's wrong..."

"Huh?"

"The adults won't let us out so easily, especially if it's for fun. They're up to something."

"..." Mikan didn't know what to say.

"Mikan-chan! You want to sit on the roller coaster?" Nonoko asked as she walked up to Mikan and Natsume.

"Uh... urm..." Mikan looked on the floor nervously.

"It'll be fun!"

"But-" Mikan was cut off.

"Let's go!" Nonoko pulled her towards the roller coaster.

"Nonoko... I..." Mikan said as she put on her seat belt. Nonoko and Kitsuneme were in front and Natsume and Mikan were behind. The roller coaster carts could only take four people.

"What is it, Mi-" They started moving, as they got higher, Natsume could see Mikan close her eyes and she was holding his arm tight.

"Hey. Are you afraid of heights?" Natsume asked, Mikan slowly opened her eyes. The moment she looked down, she shut them tight again.

"Y-Yes..."

"..." Natsume said nothing but was smiling inside, Mikan looked so funny and cute.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mikan screamed as the suddenly dropped down, of course they didn't really drop down, it was just a VERY long and steep slope.

Mikan felt as if she was going to fly out, she quickly hugged Natsume, still screaming. Natsume tilted his head as far away from her as possible, her screams were deafening.

The ride became smooth so Mikan opened her eyes, they weren't that high up. She looked at Natsume.

"Hehhe..." She laughed nervously.

"S-Sorry..."

"Hn." Natsume returned to being stoic again. Mikan looked ahead of them, she saw loops. Not just any single loop, it was four big ones! The loops were bigger than the loops before it. Her eyes widened as they approached the first one. She quickly tightened her seat belt.

The first loop:

Mikan held onto the railings tight, she tried to keep her eyes open and not scream, she succeeded. As they were completely upside-down, Mikan unconsciously activated her Temperature alice and slightly melted the bar. Natsume just raised an eyebrow.

Second loop:

Mikan was still squeezing the railing, although the melting stopped and the screaming started. The cart moved faster this time, luckily Mikan didn't eat anything yet. She would've vomited.

Third loop:

Mikan almost couldn't take it anymore. She let go of the railings and hugged Natsume once more. She tried so hard not to scream and she even nullified her Temperature alice. But because she couldn't vent her fear, she started crying. Of course, Natsume was watching her, so he hugged back. She smiled with her eyes still closed.

Fourth loop:

It was SO much bigger and the cart was faster than ever! Mikan managed to open her eyes but as they neared the very highest, Mikan closed her eyes, she was still holding Natsume. Then suddenly Natsume spoke.

"H-Hey!" Mikan opened her eyes to see Natsume's shocked expression.

"What's wrong? Are the loops over?" Mikan didn't dare to look down, but she felt that they were moving smoothly and gently.

"Yeah, but we're still on a ride. Look down." Natsume said as he held Mikan by the waist. Mikan slowly looked down. She got the shock of her life!

"What...? How...?" She looked back at Natsume. They were floating in mid-air, a few meters above the loop they were just on.

"You're doing it."

"But I'm not using wind! Maybe it's Mochu?"

"No." Natsume pointed to a food stall. Mochu was eating a hot dog.

"B-But then h-how'll we g-get down?!" They were slowly flying higher.

"You have to bring us down, you're making us fly."

"I'll try... but I don't know how." Mikan closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes, they were descending. Mikan was strangely not that afraid anymore, she smiled and kept her eyes open and fixed on the ground.

As they landed, Narumi and the class gathered around. People like Narumi and Ruka were shocked and confused. Others like Sumire was burning with jealousy as Mikan and Natsume were still holding each other. And the minority like Hotaru and Koko were in their usual state.

"Mikan-chan, what happened?" Narumi asked, stepping up to them.

"I don't know... I opened my eyes when we were near the top and I saw Kitsuneme in front of me, waving his hands happily. Then I looked down and held onto Natsume. I closed my eyes then Natsume called me, then I saw us flying. He told me to get us down, so I tried and well, we're down now..."

"Okay, why don't you continue playing for now. We'll settle this once we're back in the academy."

"Okay."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update ASAP.**

***Update* I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!! I won't be continuing this story anymore... due to personal reasons and I'm also not goin to use fanfic anymore... so I'm SO, VERY, EXTREMELY SORRY!!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Plx use your imagination, I guess. =(... TT...  
**


End file.
